The Tale of the Foxy Bishokuya
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: In a world where everything is food and food is everything, a young man and his friends set out on a journey to find the worlds rarest ingredients! Welcome to Gourmet World and the Gourmet Age! ITADAKIMASU! Pairings will be revealed later!
1. Chapter 1

The tale of the Foxy Bishokuya  
>Author: Soul Teller<br>Rating: T for Teen  
>Reason: Blood, Violence, Some Gore, Swearing, and Slight Nudity<br>Authors Note: I've been working this out with my Great Friend Baron Von Nobody. So in a sense this is both mine and his work. Enjoy this story of great and wondrous delicacies and powerful people.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<br>The Smiling Bishokuya and the Gobi Tiger

There is a world where the imagination is limitless where everything is food and food is everything. In this world exist many wondrous creatures and natural sources pigs covered in honey, giant pools of soda that bubble endlessly. There are mountains made of every flavor of ice cream imaginable that is so delicious it melts in your mouth. Giant fruits filled with fried pork over rice, fried fish over rice and many other dishes. However, in this world the rule of the strong is the most important and powerful rule, the strong eat the weak and the weak are food for the strong. But in this world there are those that hunt the strong to make food from the strong. This is the gourmet age, and these are the chronicles of those that live in this strange and edible world!

**(Location: Unknown)**

A young woman with long blue hair and white eyes with no pupils walks forward pushing past branches. This woman wears a blue and purple top with long white sleeves and dark blue slacks her name is Hinata. She is searching, her eyes darting around looking around for someone or something, it's not sure. She eventually comes to a clearing and the sound of wolves barking can be heard. She looks to see giant wolves in silver fur their red eyes shining glaring at a man. The man was tall easily 6'3 he had hair as golden as the sun, and he had a thin yet athletic build from his open vest one could see the powerful six pack abs. He also wore a pair of slacks that were orange with a picture of a golden fox. His face had three curious whisker-like scars on the side and his arms were muscular. They flexed as he looked around trying to make sure he had his eye on all the wolves. The woman stopped and she hid behind a tree looking at the man wondering. _'Is that him?'_ The wolves snarled then one leaped for the man who jumped and putting a hand on its head he leaped over it spinning and his heel came out kicking the wolf in the rear. The wolf whined and it ran off whimpering, these beasts were Giant Silver Lobos, vicious, predatorily, and powerful animals that would normally require ten men just to capture one.

Capture Level: In this world there's a measuring system known as the Capture Level this is for all the creatures in this world. The higher the level the more powerful and dangerous the creature is however the higher level quality the ingredient is as well. Since everything in this world is edible this goes for the creatures even the dangerous ones such as the Giant Silver Lobo. The Capture Level of a beast is measured by the strength the measures taken and the quality of the food produced by the creature.

**(Giant Silver Lobo: Wolf Beast, Capture Level One)**

The man dodged and punched and kicked the Silver Lobo's one by one, each time he struck the beasts they ran off whimpering loudly. He finally got down to one Lobo which glared at him its hackles raised the gums showing the lips quivering. The man turned to the Lobo the smile still on his face his eyes which were a deep blue like the ocean. He then spoke, his voice young, powerful and alluring. "Come on… you really want to take me on? All by your lonesome, this will not end well for you, trust me on this." He said his eyes glinting, the Lobo glared at him then it snarled and ran off heading away from the man. The man watched it go then he put his muscular hands behind his head and turned to Hinata. "Hey… you can come out now; I think they won't bother you now." He said. Hinata squeaked and she ran out heading to the man. "Hmm, I know you; you're Hinata 'Chef Princess' said to be first in the line of the 10 top chefs."

"I-Indeed… U-Um are you Naruto-kun? They say you are 'The world's most cheerful Bishokuya.' I-is that c-correct?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"I got a nickname now? Wow I didn't know… anyway, what's the job?"

"Ah our j-job is to retrieve a… a G-Gobi T-Tiger." Naruto looked at her then shrugged, ""But Naruto-kun! This isn't a regular Tiger... it isn't a Niibi Tiger, a Sanbi Tiger... it isn't even a Yonbi Tiger... THIS IS A GOBI TIGER! Gobi! Five!" Naruto then thought about it and suddenly his smile widened into a grin, saliva dripping out from his lips.

"Oooooh… Heh, heh, heh, heh! It sounds delicious! When do we hunt it?" Naruto said licking his lips. "I bet it's enough for five servings!" Hinata shook her head.

"But it's dangerous it's a level 7 capture level!" Naruto laughed loudly.

"That just means that the meat will be all the more delicious!" Naruto said and he grinned as drool slid down his cheeks. Hinata was astounded how could he be so eager to fight such a dangerous beast Bishokuya or not it was still dangerous.

Bishokuya, Bishokuya this world's version of a hunter. Bishokuya come in different shapes and sizes and some with special abilities or traits but those are few and rare between. These hunters have their own motivations, but most of the time, they hunt for the money, there are few who hunt for fun. However there are rarer few that hunt for the joy of finding new food, Naruto is among one of these Bishokuya.

**(Location: Go Jungle)**

Naruto and Hinata pushed through various giant plants Naruto uncaringly while Hinata cautiously moved trying not to disturb any plants. Hinata was wearing a green jungle outfit with a blue hat, wearing a large backpack on her back Naruto then looked at some local flora which was basically a five clusters with five berries a Go Tree ripe with Go Berries. Naruto grabbed a cluster and tossed it to Hinata. "Here try this I think you'll like it!" Naruto said.

"Ah!" Hinata caught it, surprised, she then looked at Naruto," I-It's safe to eat?" She asked.

"Of course I used to eat these all the time! They're not bad for a fruit at least." Naruto said, Hinata looked at the fruit then she grabbed one and looked at it. It looked like an oversized cherry with little spots dotting its body. Her first reaction was that it was poisonous but she then looked at Naruto who was munching on one looking around as he did. He then spat a seed into the ground. The seed was as big as a marble and it landed on the ground with a soft 'spff.' Naruto then ate the rest of the berries spitting their seeds into the ground. When they were all on the ground Naruto lowered himself scooped up some muddy dirt and covered the seeds.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Planting! When you're done eating you should give back the earth its food." Naruto said, Hinata oh'd in response and she began to eat the fruit and she was surprised that instead of cherry she tasted lemon! While she wasn't used to sour fruit the lemon flavor was sweet and sour. She ate the rest of the cherry enjoying the taste of sweet lemon she spat the seed into her hand and reaching for the pack on her back, she pulled out a small box-like object and put the seed inside the box... She then looked at another cherry this one had brown lines that encircled the cherry. She bit into it and the taste of sweet chestnuts filled her senses was that also chocolate she tasted? She ate the rest of the cherry and repeated the process of putting the seed in the clear box. She then plucked another cherry this one covered in purple hearts, she bit in and a surprisingly large amount of juice filled her mouth grape flavored! Not only that but it fizzled like soda pop. She gulped down the grape soda like juice and she ate the cherry once again spitting out the seed. She then looked at the last two cherries, one was colored like a regular cherry with no markings the other had green squares dotting it. She was about to choose when she heard rustling in the bush. She froze and turned half expecting for something to jump out at her.

"Naruto-kun?" She said in a hushed terrified voice, the rustling continued then suddenly a snake jumped out its huge mouth open, teeth shining in the light of the sun that broke through the canopy. Hinata screamed and shrank away, awaiting her fate!

"Hey!" Naruto's voice then there was a loud 'crunch' and Hinata looked to see Naruto standing there his foot on the snake, or at least the Frog Snake.

**(Frog Snake, Amphibian Beast Capture Level 1)**

"Geeze, you scared me for a second there, I thought it was something serious! A Frog Snake is nothing to be scared of." Naruto said, he then looked at Hinata and he held a hand up. "Don't move." He said, he watched her carefully then he thrust a hand shaped like claw forward the hand heading for her neck! His hand veered off moving off to the side and Hinata heard a 'splat' and she blinked then turned to see Naruto's hand impaled on a large snake head.

"That was close it was a Camo Snake, they are known for blending into their surroundings and striking when a prey has a sense of security. They're kinda hard to see if you don't know what you're looking for. I heard their meat is pretty tasty, stringy yet succulent!" Naruto said he then pulled his hand from the snakes head and it's very long body fell onto the ground. He then grabbed the Frog Snake and the Camo Snake and walked away. Hinata blinked then she realized she was dawdling and ran after Naruto.

**(Camo Snake: Reptile Beast Capture Level 2)**

"W-Wait for me Naruto-kun!" She shouted as she ran but even as the Bishokuya and chef vanished 5 pairs of yellow eyes watched them go. Then there was a snort and the eyes vanished.

Naruto and Hinata eventually came to an open part of the jungle. By open part meaning a clearing of trees and a river flowing down a stream the River was a light bubbly blue. Naruto looked at the water then he looked at Hinata. "You have a canteen?" Hinata nodded and she set down the bag on her back and pulled out two canteens. She then handed one to Naruto who popped off the top and held the bottle near the stream to fill it with water. When it was nearly full he pulled it from the stream and drank. The clear, pure taste of water graced his tongue and he gulped the liquid down. He then stopped after draining the canteen empty and he looked at Hinata. "Try it; it's completely clean and pure." Naruto said "Honestly the best tasting water you'll have in your entire life!" He said grinning widely.

"Ah, um okay!" Hinata said and she went to the stream and opened her canteen and filled it halfway with water. She then held the canteen to her lips and let the water come out of the canteen and into her throat. She then understood what Naruto meant the water tasted so clean and pure she would find it hard to substitute it with anything else. She then turned to Naruto and saw him sitting down on a rock looking quite calm. She watched him curios then she couldn't help but ask. "Have you ever fought a Gobi Tiger before?" Naruto smiled.

"Nope, I've heard rumors though!" Naruto said, "Why have you fought one before?" He asked.

"No I haven't I'm a chef I just prepare the ingredients." She said, Naruto nodded turned back to the stream of water.

"I think we'll go a bit further ahead then we'll make camp." Naruto said and he stood up and refilled his canteen and capped it. He then gestured for Hinata to do the same. "You better refill your canteen you'll need it, the deeper we go the hotter it gets and the more dangerous animals come out," Naruto said. Hinata nodded and she refilled her canteen to the top and capped it. She then ran back to her bag and grabbed it she was about to swing it onto her back when she felt the presence of something watching her! She froze and looked around wildly, her heart pumping as she tried to locate the source of the presence. She then felt Naruto touch her shoulder and she turned to him. "Hey you okay?" He asked.

"H-Hai… it's nothing" She said, Naruto nodded and he removed his hand and walked away. Hinata swung her bag onto her back and looked around once more before following Naruto.

**(30 minutes later)**

Naruto looked at the canopy which was darkened he then looked at Hinata who was sweating and panting. Naruto then looked at the ground, there were many paw prints but there was specific one that he saw that interested him. He grabbed the earth and held it up to his nose sniffing. He continued this then he stopped and put the earth down. He then looked at Hinata who was sitting down on a large root. She then looked at Naruto, "Can we stop Naruto-kun? I'm tired." She said Naruto nodded and he looked around.

"Stay here and don't make any moves. I'm going to get some wood." He said and he walked off, Hinata did as he asked and she waited, a few minutes had passed and Naruto came back with a bundle of wood in one arm and some rocks in the other. "Right time to make a fire." He said and he set down the wood and rocks and got to work. Digging a small ditch and putting the rocks around it and setting the wood in the ditch. He then held his fingers near the wood and snapped them a small spark flaring catching the wood on fire. It was a small flame but Naruto blew carefully on the flames and it grew to a roaring fire. He fanned the flames so they dimmed and he then looked at Hinata. "Hey you got something for those snakes? We need to cook them soon or else the meat starts to rot." Naruto said.

"O-Oh I see." Hinata said and she pulled off her backpack and reached inside pulling out the Frog Snake and Camo snake out.

"Is that a Spacepack?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? Oh y-yes I got as a p-present from the head c-chef in my fathers hotel." Hinata said, Naruto nodded then he grabbed the Camo Snake and the Frog Snake and watched Hinata pull out a metal rotisserie set from her pack and he grabbed it and set it up. Grabbing the Frog Snake, he carefully impaled the creature and put the metal pole with the Frog Snake over the fire letting the two stands hold it up. He then leaned back his eyes closed, he yawned widely.

"Think you can watch that till it's done I'm tired I've been up for quite a while." Hinata, nodded then curious she decided to ask.

"How long is 'quite a while exactly?'" Naruto sighed then he held up four fingers. Hinata eyes were wide with surprise, "F-F-Four days? How in-?"

"I'll tell you later I'm tired." Naruto said and he was asleep in a matter of seconds. Hinata looked at him, he was so peaceful and comfortable it was almost impossible to believe she was in a hostile environment. So she sat there pulling out some herbs and spices and spreading them on the cooking frog snake turning it occasionally so that juices would be dripping back into the flesh. She continued this for 5 minutes the scent of fresh snake meat wafting into the air. She then pulled out a chef's knife and began to cut into the meat when the knife slid cleanly into the flesh. She was the sure it was ready and slid over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. She shook him softly and he mumbled and turned over. "Naruto-kun the snakes ready." Hinata mumbled, he gave a snore and continued to sleep. Hinata was tempted to hit him but she thought against it he was bigger, stronger and… so handsome. She shook her head rapidly, _'No! He's a colleague, a partner, can't' make this more than what it is!'_ Hinata thought to herself. She then shook Naruto even harder speaking up. "Naruto-kun the snake meat is ready!" She said Naruto sighed then he smacked his lips.

"Mmm snake… wait what?" Naruto said groggily, he pushed himself up and looked at the meat. He then sniffed and his mouth watered, "Oh man that smells good!" He said and he reached for the meat.

"Naruto-kun wait!" Hinata said and she went to her pack and pulled out a plate as well as a knife and fork. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I-it's hot." Hinata said shyly.

"Heh… Hinata one thing you need to develop is-" Naruto began but then he stopped and looked around. Hinata confused watched him then he raised a hand. "We're not alone." Hinata confused looked around then suddenly she was tackled by Naruto she screamed but realized that at the spot where she had been just moments before was occupied by a large tiger's head that was a dark blue color with dark green stripes. He looked at it then he jumped to the side as another head came in colored just the same as the first head. He looked at Hinata who was clutching him tightly, "Hold on tight this might be a bumpy ride." Naruto said and he felt her grip on him tighten he still held onto her with one arm but held the other up ready to fight. The two heads had vanished Naruto however still sensed danger.

"I-I think it's-" She was cut off as Naruto leaped backward as three heads appeared, this time each striking Naruto as he leaped away. He then landed on the ground and nearly slipped he then looked and saw he was back at the clearing again. He smiled and he looked at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, mind getting off me and hiding for now? I gotta bring the fight here. Stay out of sight… oh, and one more thing! Is it okay if I kill it?" Naruto said a rather cheery grin on his face. She blinked then flustered a little then she looked at him.

"Um sure I guess…" She said, then she wondered why he would need permission to kill something he couldn't be that strong could he?

"Now run along so that way you don't get hurt." Naruto said a rather dark glint coming to his eyes. Naruto waited, and then he jumped to the side as the head came up to him. It struck the ground its powerful teeth sinking into the rock. Naruto reached for the head and grabbed it he then raised an elbow and dropped it on the head. The Tiger head yowled and it tried to retract but Naruto held on tight. "OH NO you don't dead or alive you're coming with me!" He roared and his muscles bulged outward and he pulled up and the sound of breaking trees was heard eventually a giant body dark blue with dark green stripes appeared. The body was as big as a truck but half as long and attached to it was not one but five heads! One of the heads in Naruto's hands, while the others were roaring. On its end was five tails that moved independently, however the tails were easily as thick as his torso but what really caught Naruto was the heads.

**(Gobi Tiger, Mammal Beast Capture Level 7)**

"I guess the Go in Gobi Tigers isn't just for the Tiger's tails huh?" He said then he released the head that was in his hands and it snapped back onto the Tiger's body. Hinata had watched and was awed by the show of sheer strength.

"A-Amazing Naruto-kun is so strong!" Hinata said. Naruto was currently dodging a myriad of attacks sent by the Gobi Tiger's heads. Naruto jumped and leaped from rock to rock barely having time to recover before another head crashed into where he was. He then growled and he jumped into a tree. Naruto then gave a snarl and the Tiger heads snapped back to the body for a brief instant it saw the image of massive Fox with nine tails. It didn't know what the creature was but the Tiger knew one thing it commanded respect! Naruto then underwent a strange transformation, his body suddenly bulked up his muscles bulging becoming visibly bigger and more defined. He then flexed his body having surprisingly easy access to his limbs, his eyes were red with slit pupils and his whisker marks were enlarged.

"You know you're not making this easy for me… but you know something I think it's my turn to attack!" Naruto said and he landed on the ground. He then jumped forward his hand becoming a claw, "Kyuubi Claw!" Naruto shouted, the Tiger however didn't wait for the attack as its tail lashed forward striking at Naruto who took the powerful battering blows even as the outline of a huge claw could be seen covered in red fur. The sound of bones snapping could be heard.

However Naruto struck at the Tiger's side his hand sinking into the flesh all the way up to his elbow. He could feel the tigers muscles tense even as blood spurted into his face. He gave a deranged smile and licked the blood off his face then he pulled his arm out. "Tasty! Give me more!" Naruto said, his smile widening to a mad grin. The Tiger roared then a head extended around to him it tried to bite him but he slammed an elbow on its nose causing it to retreat whimpering. "You try to take a bite of me! I'll take a bite of you!" Naruto shouted and he held out his clawed hands facing each other.

He then opened them and the image of a giant blood red fox appeared its huge mouth opened rows of sharp teeth gleaming! "Double Fang!" The giant maw closed and a huge chunk of the Tiger's side vanished as if it had been bitten off. The Tiger yowled and it stumbled over. Naruto held the chunk of meat in his hands and then he threw it away. The Tiger glared at him with its five heads, and then the heads split up and attacked from multiple angles. Naruto raised his arm the image of a copper tail appearing! "Kyuubi Tail Strike!" then he gave a swing a quick and powerful the giant fox tail slammed into the tiger heads knocking them back. He then charged forward and shoulder rammed the giant Tiger knocking it over and making it roar in pain.

"Th-This is unreal!" Hinata said from her hideaway, "No man should be this strong! And that looked on his face… is he… enjoying this." Hinata asked for Naruto's face was one of demented pleasure. He laughed and advanced on the fallen Gobi Tiger, which was struggling to get back on its feet. As he walked to the Gobi Tiger a type of aura surrounded him, blood red and Hinata saw a thing that she would fear from now on. The giant head of a fox, blood red with black fur around the eyes and black gums stared at the Gobi Tiger which struggled even harder to get away. "W-What is that?" She said fear taking her then she saw Naruto stop and he closed his eyes and put his hands together.

"Thank you for the food," he said quietly then he looked at the Gobi Tiger, he then walked up to the head of the deadly Tiger and he held up his hand the image of the claw appearing again. "Kyuubi Claw!" he shouted and he thrust his hand to the neck of one head. The Tiger's eyes widened then it gave a weak growl blood flowing from its mouth then its eyes closed slowly. Naruto then turned to the next head and he was about to perform his deadly technique when another head came toward him. He dodged and grabbed the head with one head and thrust his claw inside again the hand piercing into its neck and he pulled out the neck bone! Naruto then he performed his technique again on the head before him the life draining out of the Gobi Tigers head. Then Naruto moved to the last two head and held up both hands in claws, and he shouted "Double Kyuubi Claw!" and his head thrusts up into the necks of the last two heads and the final heads gave pitiful cries as the life drained from them. Naruto then pulled his blood covered arms out and he looked at his defeated foe. Naruto's strange aura faded away, his muscles shrank and he was frowning now his eyes on the form of the dead Tiger. Then he turned to Hinata, smiling again, "Hey let's eat I'm starving!" Naruto said Hinata nodded but was reluctant to go to him. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked as if nothing had happened.

Hinata got out of her hiding spot her eyes showing a weary hesitation. Naruto however didn't seem to notice, as he grabbed the remains of the Tiger with both hands and walked back to the campsite. The campsite was in ruins but it was easily salvageable as Naruto set everything back up Hinata's mind went back to the Naruto that had been fighting the Tiger. She could still see the horrid grin on his face and she still heard the sound of flesh being ripped as he sank his hand and she could hear the pulsing of the heart as he crushed it. She shuddered, even as Naruto quickly skinned the tiger of its fur leaving flesh bare. He then looked at Hinata. "Got a butcher knife?" He asked.

"Um sure…" She said, and she went to her bag which was surprisingly still there. She then reached inside and as she grabbed the knife the image of him swinging the knife at the tigers body hacking into it wildly. She shuddered at the thought, but grabbed the butcher's knife, and handed it to Naruto. Naruto nodded in thanks then he walked to the dead animal and he walked to its tails. He then grabbed one tail in his rather large hand and chopped it off in one swift motion. He continued to do this with each tail till each torso thick tail was in his arms he carried the tails to Hinata and set them down in front of her.

"There we go what can you do with these?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Oh let me see… give me some time Naruto-kun," Naruto nodded then he got up and headed back to the rock he had been lying on got back into his position and fell asleep again even as Hinata went to work with the large tails.

**(2 hours later)**

Naruto sniffed and his mouth instantly started to water, he could smell the melody that was stew bubbling, the sizzling aroma of open fire tail bone, and finally the greased frying of meat. He opened his eyes, "Please tell me that's ready!" He said, Hinata nodded and she once again reached into her back pack to find a plate but Naruto grabbed the meat from the fire.

"Wait it's-!" she began but he held up his hand.

"Don't worry it's hot but if you grab it from a certain place then it's no big deal." Naruto said. It was then that Hinata saw him grab it from the upper edge where the least amount of heat had transferred. He held up the meat to his mouth and took a huge bite he chewed the swallowed as he did his tongue came out and licked his lips.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELICOUS!" He shouted and he chewed up the rest of the meat. "Hinata you gotta try this! It's so incredible!" Naruto said and he grabbed another piece of meat and began to crunch down on it rapidly. Hinata watched him eat with such vigor, it was… odd, but in this moment she felt something different about him. She could feel his love for food here she could also feel something else. She couldn't describe it, but somehow this new feeling comforted her? She didn't know how she knew but she felt as if this Naruto, this gluttonous and carefree Naruto was the real Naruto. But what was that animalistic mad man? She shrugged and reached into her pack and pulled out two bowls and she filled the bowls with her stew which she gave a sniff. She had put in a mix of ingredients including some Go Tomatoes, a five leaf clover, and finally some spices that she kept on her person. It was an interesting combo since Go Tomatoes had 5 different flavors from five tomato variety. Also the spices were spices she handpicked herself from a garden owned by her father. She then gave the bowl filled with stew to Naruto who sniffed then he began to gulp down the boiling liquid. Hinata watched, as he ate the stew with such gusto. "UUUUUUUUUMMMMMEEEEEEE!" Naruto shouted as he gulped down the stew enjoying the flavors of spice tomatoes and the five leaf clover made the soup heavenly. "Hinata come on eat! You gotta have some!" Hinata looked at Naruto and she nodded and grabbing some tongs she pulled the meat from the fire and took a bite. No sooner had the meat entered her mouth then the seasoned flesh melted like butter. Her eyes sparkled and she began to eat the meat quickly but elegantly.

"Oh my! It is indeed delicious!" She said, and with that the two continued to feast on the Tiger neither realizing the vast amount of bones piling up next to them.

**-1 hour later-**

Naruto lay on the ground his stomach massively distended, Hinata was rubbing a small belly of her own she had never eaten this much before. She sighed and opened her eyes to see Naruto then her eyes wandered around and she saw the bone's next to Naruto. Her eyes widened in horror and she cried, "OH NO! I was supposed to bring back the Gobi Tiger! What am I going to do! I'll be fired for sure!"

"Oy, Hinata, don't worry about it… it was good but nothing to write home about, the meat was way too tough," Hinata then turned to Naruto.

"Now you decide to criticize the food? Then give me my meat back!" Hinata shouted.

"Heh, no way!" Naruto said.

"Give me my meat back!" She shouted again she ran up to him and began to punch his belly.

"Psh, forget it girl, nothing escapes this belly." Naruto said.

This would be the start of the adventures of Naruto 'The Smiling Bishokuya' and Hinata 'The Chef Princess'

Above them, a bird flies away, "Too late!" It squawks.

* * *

><p><strong>All right guys The first Naruto and Torikon Cross over has been born! Please leave a review it's best to know if this turned out well Don't worry about Black and White That's coming next!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The tale of the Foxy Bishokuya  
>Author: Soul Teller<br>Rating: T for Teen  
>Reason: Blood, Violence, Some Gore, Swearing, and Slight Nudity<br>**Authors Note: Yay a review… keep it coming people more reviews and more views means better story and better action! Also this is to all readers if you want a beastie of yours or even some other type of food that you had for Toriko that you want to post up do it here! All beasties will be considered and more than likely entered!**

**_Kyubii's Shinigami:_**** Naruto does have a "Super Attack" But that isn't until much later on, don't worry it'll be epic strong and useful. :D  
><em>The Black Ranger:<em> I already replied to you but I'll say it anyways in order to dissuade any other questions similar to this. No Naruto and the other do not replace Toriko, they co-exist with Toriko Characters you will even see Toriko… when I will keep that between me and my very good friend. :D  
><em>The Sonic Devil:<em> Well there are three other fics but I am displeased and disgusted to say they are Yaoi fics… YAOI! It really pissed me off… So there you go this will obviously not be a Yaoi fic but Romance will be in here. :D  
><em>Shin'en of the Chaotic Destiny: <em>I'm glad that I helped you out… I was an original Reader of Toriko when it first came out and I've loved the series ever since. I've been waiting for the Toriko Category to come out before I wrote anything. So I'm glad that they finally made a Category, I'll try my best to keep up with your expectations. :D  
><em>pac628:<em> Don't worry this won't die anytime soon keep reviewing and giving ideas and I'll keep writing deal? :D**

Chapter 2  
>The Panacea Fruit and the Chimera<p>

**(Location: Hyuuga's Gourmet Resort)**

Naruto sat in front of a table, an elegant black suit on his person, with an orange tie and white cuffs. He was busy munching on a piece of meat, and he had his eyes closed enjoying the flavor of soft succulent and enjoyable meat. Naruto swallowed, and then sighed, looking at the empty plate "Haaa! Nothing like Bulltaur Meat! Man this stuff is good." Naruto said excitedly, and then he grabbed the empty plate and placed it next to a giant pile of even more plates. Hinata, who was wearing a chef's hat and clothes, could only gaze in stunned surprise as Naruto grabbed a bowl and sniffed it eagerly. "Ohhhhhh! Nice… ramen!" Naruto said excitedly and he grabbed a pair of black gnarly chopsticks, dipping them into the broth.

The Chopsticks were made from Pepper wood, an edible wood grown in a Pepper and Salt Glade. He gathered a great deal of noodles and slurped them up at speeds too fast to be seen, and then grabbed the Pepper wood chopsticks and crushed them into a powder and he sprinkled the powder into the bowl. He was about to slurp up the bowl, when there was a loud 'BANG!'

Naruto and Hinata turned their heads to see a tall woman with blonde hair, wearing a green coat and a black business suit, complete with black business pants. One could see that she had a beyond decent body, despite the slight lining of white near the root of her hair. "NARUTO!"

"One minute Grandma…" He said, unconcerned. He then slurped up the rest of the broth and gave a contented sigh, and turned to the woman who was now directly behind him, a vein throbbing in her temple, and a clenched fist held up as well. "What's up?" He asked, sounding unconcerned. She then grabbed him by his collar yelling in his face.

"Naruto you little brat! I've had enough of your crap! That Gobi Tiger was meant for Uumen Umeda, for a special meeting that takes place today!" She bellowed into his face. "That meat was specially ordered some 5 days ahead of time, and now, because of that, you now need to get a replacement!"

"And I should be concerned because?" He said, unfazed.

"Bah! Why do I even bother!" She yelled in frustration. "Well maybe this will change your tune! If you don't get this next ingredient, you're banned from Ichiraku! For LIFE!" She shouted, Naruto's unconcerned face becoming a deadly glare.

"Excuse me?" Naruto snarled.

"You heard right brat. If you fail to get this next one, you're banned from Ichiraku!" Naruto glared at her.

"That's a low blow Grandma. All you needed to do was ask, not threaten!" Naruto growled.

Hinata suddenly appeared between the two and held a hand to both of them.

"P-Please stop a-arguing!" She said, looking from one to the other.

"We're not arguing, we're negotiating…" Tsunade said.

_'If this is negotiating, I'd hate to see what arguing is like…!'_ Hinata said, a sweat drop forming.

"Now miss Hinata… your job was to make sure that he didn't eat the meat of the Gobi Tiger. Once he starts eating, he never stops. But I think he'll have a hard time eating this…" Tsunade said with a smirk. Naruto instantly had a bad feeling. Whenever Tsunade smirked or smiled, it usually meant hell for him.

"So what is it Tsunade?" Naruto asked, Tsunade's smirk growing as she knew that she had his attention.

"Well you have to get two ingredients this time. The Panacea Fruit, and one of the most poisonous animals known to date… the Chimeragen… a level 9 Mixed Beast known for its highly poisonous body." Tsunade said. Naruto gaped at her.

"Damn you, giving me something I definitely can't eat!" Naruto snapped, then he began to grumble to himself.

"Surely you've heard of the Chimeragen and the Panacea fruit, correct Hinata?" Tsunade asked, Hinata nodded.

"T-the P-Panacea fruit is a fruit that is highly sour, and is rumored to cure any illness and ailment afflicted on a person. The Ch-chimeragen is a poisonous beast w-whose meat is entirely made of poison. I-In fact th-the poison covers it entirely from its body, to its claws, to its fangs. Eating the Chimeragen is close to suicide for the poison will kill any man that eats it within an hour!" Hinata said, Naruto then frowned.

"Well wait, if its meat is poisonous, how do you expect to eat it?" Naruto said. Hinata opened her mouth to answer but a glare from Tsunade cut her off. "Hmm… I might give it a try anyway… it just sounds too delicious to pass up!"

Tsunade then cackled. "Oh ho ho ho! Well, just to make sure you don't eat the Chimeragen OR the Panacea fruit, I'm assigning Sakura to you." Naruto instantly paled, the color leaving his normally tanned face.

"S-S-Sakura! But she's a monster!" Naruto said. No sooner had he said this then the sound of cracking knuckles could be heard. Naruto froze and he turned his head to the sound of the cracking knuckles, which was directly behind him. He saw a woman slightly shorter than him but still taller than most people, with long pink hair, wearing a red sleeveless shirt, and black shorts with rings on the side. "Y-You must… be… Sakura?" Naruto asked dread in his voice.

"And you just earned a trip to the school of pain… **_for the retarded!_**" She hissed, Naruto gulped.

"Th-This could be trouble…" He quietly said. Tsunade chuckled, and began to leave, but then stopped.

"Oh and Naruto… one more thing… I'd watch out for her left hook if I were you… or her legs… or her right hook… in fact I'd avoid her completely if I were you." She said and she walked off laughing raucously. Naruto then noticed a smaller woman more around Hinata's size behind the other woman. She had long blonde hair with a single bang that covered one eye. She winked at Naruto with her visible eye and smiled. Naruto cocked his head to the side, and she giggled and winked at him again.

"You know, he is pretty hot Sakura… maybe you should go easy on him, okay?" the woman said.

"And who isn't hot in your opinion Ino?" Sakura said to the woman.

"Quite a few people, Sakura… Whether you believe it or not is up to you, but still, I would like to get a chance at him!"

_'Well maybe Sakura ain't so bad… she does look okay…'_ Naruto thought to himself. He gave a nervous smile in which Sakura didn't return.

**(The Island of Golgotha)**

Naruto looked around as he stepped on a piece of dead wood, the mist in front of him thickening. He looked around, his ears hearing the subtle noises of animals moving and of bushes rustling. He turned behind him to see Hinata advancing slowly. "Hurry up Princess Mumble!" Naruto shouted. Hinata blinked, then she looked around, and then pointed at herself. "Yes, you Princess Mumble!" Naruto snapped. Hinata blinked, and then walked up to him, looking angry.

"W-Why are you calling me that!" She said, Naruto gave her a bored look.

"Look you stumble, you mumble, and do other things. You're a princess, but you don't have the guts to speak your frickin' mind. So I decided that I'll call you Princess Mumble. Now hurry up, the other two are ahead somewhere. We gotta catch up." Naruto said, and continued walking. Hinata pouted, her cheeks puffing up, before she followed the cranky Bishokuya. Naruto finally saw Sakura and Ino in the mist, they were standing next to each other talking.

"Oi, Sakura, why can't we just find another Gobi Tiger?" She turned to glare at him.

"Well genius, if you studied your ingredients correctly, you'll know that Gobi Tigers are highly elusive, and we don't have the time to track down another one… How long did it exactly take for you find the Gobi Tiger?" Sakura asked.

"Dunno. It found us more than we found it." Naruto said, Sakura gave a snort.

"Huh, it must be attracted to people with stupid meat." She said. Naruto growled but kept it to a minimal so that Sakura didn't hear it.

"Scary monster lady." Naruto said quietly, but Sakura's ears twitched, and she turned, a vein throbbing in her temple.

"Wanna say that again?" She hissed glaring at Naruto.

Naruto was a good 4 inches taller than her, but she might as well have been 20 feet tall with that glare. Naruto shrank back, meekly saying. "Nothing…" He said grudgingly. He then stopped, his ears twitching, and then looked around. "You hear that?" Sakura blinked in confusion.

"Hear what?" Naruto was looking around, then stood still, and then shook his head slightly.

"There… was a sound… it… sounded like someone was crying…" Naruto said, "But there was something odd…"

"Look I don't know what you're playing at, but don't get us all hyped up over your imagination." Sakura said, "Come on, we're wasting time… we should be close to the Chimeragen." Sakura stated, and she continued walking. Naruto glared hotly at her back, but then he followed, Hinata and Ino who were behind him looked at each other, and then followed him.

"So… Naruto… quite the Bishokuya, isn't he?" Ino said to Hinata. Hinata blinked, and then she turned to Ino.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto! He's quite handsome, isn't he?" Ino said, smirking now. Hinata however pouted.

"Hmph! He's a great big jerk!" She said, and Ino giggled.

"Really? He doesn't seem like a bad boy, but you know… that doesn't matter to me… I wouldn't mind getting a bit of that, if you know what I mean? Mmm-hmm-hmm-hm…" She giggled. Hinata didn't know why, but there was something about this Ino that was familiar. Her attitude, her clothing, and her interest in… a male Bishokuya!

"You! You're Ino, the 'Seducing Chef!' I've heard about you… you're a chef who's known for her attraction to male Bishokuya's… in fact, they say the minute you meet a male, you think of nothing but… but…" She cut herself off, blushing.

"Sex? Oh don't believe the rumors. I don't think about sex, I just think about what Bisho's have that most normal men don't have, and that's a nice bi-" Ino was about to say, when Sakura suddenly spoke.

"Ino, give it a rest little piggy. I doubt he's smart enough to notice." Sakura said.

"What? You think a big ogre like you would catch his eye? I doubt it!" Ino said. Sakura's knuckles cracked, and her face tightened, but other than that, she didn't make any threatening moves toward the considerably smaller woman. Naruto saw this, and then he continued walking, but much more slowly, his ears twitching as he heard the sounds of large foot prints and the sound… that sound of someone crying again. Naruto didn't know why, but it made him worried, he then turned back to the others who were ahead of him. He quickly caught up to them and they continued heading for the nest.

**(43 minutes later)**

Sakura pushed aside a tree that was pure white, which was practically crumbling. She looked at the tree, and she put a hand to it, and the tree crumbled and then caved in, falling onto the ground. Sakura looked at the fallen tree and she grabbed the powder and looked at it. "This isn't decomposition, more like something sucked out all the nutrients from it." She said. Naruto walked up to her, and then he paused and whirled around, his hand outstretched. In his hands was a large bat-creature, with large blood red wings, and long fangs. Sakura looked at Naruto, a look of surprise on her face, "That's a Sucker Bat, it sucks the nutrients from anything it bites. They usually are hard to find and are very dangerous. How did you…?" She began.

"I have better hearing than most do, but still, these things are usually quite passive against humans… They don't attack unless provoked, or if their starving. But that shouldn't be possible… there's always food on Golgotha…" Naruto said, and Sakura gave a humph.

**(Sucker Bat, Mammal Beast Capture Level 4)**

"And you would know because…?" Naruto didn't turn to her, but his face turned into a frown.

"I was forced onto this island for training… for 2 years…" Naruto said, and Sakura was silent.

_'How can anyone live on this island? For two years even!' _Sakura thought. She knew the reputation behind this island. It was called Golgotha for a reason. Not many Bishokuya's that went into its depths came back whole or even alive. Hell, the first time she came here, she barely escaped with her life. She was stronger now, this was true, but still, the fear of this place from a time long past made her hesitant to even enter this place. She watched as Naruto looked at the bat, and then he released it. It fluttered away, squeaking all the while.

"We're getting close… but be careful though. I've never fought this thing, but I've been told that its intellect rivals a human's. Come on Mumble…" Naruto said, and continued forward.

Hinata frowned, and she ran after him shouting. "Please do not call me that!"

"Huh, what makes him so sure I wonder?" Sakura asked.

"Well he said he's been to this island before, you big oaf." Ino said, and Sakura scoffed.

"Experience means nothing if he dies…" She said simply, and followed Naruto and Hinata into the mist.

**(10 minutes later)**

Naruto and the others were now set up in a small camp. Hinata, having brought some provisions along, was now cooking along with Ino. Naruto was on his back, his hands folded behind his head, his eyes closed. Sakura was busying cracking her knuckles waiting for the food. _"Scary Monster Lady!"_ Sakura's temple throbbed, and she got up, walked to Naruto, and grabbed him by the collar.

"You looking to die punk!" She bellowed in his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Said Naruto, two veins throbbing on his own temple. "If there's one thing I hate, its people waking me for no goddamn reason!" Naruto snarled. Had Sakura been any ordinary person, she would've shrunk back from the glare, but she wasn't any ordinary person.

"I heard you say that word! Try and tell me that I'm lying or wrong!" Sakura spat.

"Look, I don't know what you're problem is, but you better put me down and let me get back to sleeping. I'm tired like hell, but if you want, we can duke it out right here right now!" Naruto said. Sakura stared into his red eyes then she released.

"Fine but one more crack, and your skull is a watermelon, get the picture?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Naruto said grumpily. He then lay back again, and closed his eyes for sleep, mumbling to himself.

Naruto had barely started to sleep when the words, _"Princess Mumble…"_ Echoed throughout the camp. Hinata's temple throbbed, and she walked to Naruto and slapped him on the cheek. Naruto awoke putting a hand on his cheek. It didn't really hurt, but he was surprised. "What the hell!" He said angrily.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" She said.

"Look Princess… I didn't say nothing, all right? I'm just trying to sleep, now leave me alone… seriously…" Naruto said. Hinata glared at him. and then she turned and stomped back to the others, while Naruto went back to sleep.

_"Skanky Blonde Floozy,"_ a voice said. This time Naruto heard it, and he stood up and turned to Ino.

"Ino I didn't say…" He began, but Ino walked up to him and drew back her foot and kicked him squarely in the groin.

"Whhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy…" He groaned as he sank to the floor clutching his jewels. It was then that a laugh sounded… the laugh was Naruto's! The three women stood up, looking around, surprised to see that the laugh echoed around them.

"Wait a minute! If it wasn't Naruto saying those things, then what was it?"

_"Hee Hee Hee! Who said that? Are we surrounded? It's a ghost! Don't be stupid, there's no such thing as ghosts!"_ Naruto's voice said, Naruto groaned then he slowly stood up.

"So… You're the reason why I got harassed… Not only was I woken once, or twice… I was disturbed three times! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR IT WITH YOUR PATHETIC LIFE, HA HA HA!" Naruto cackled and his body began to bulk up immediately. "COME OUT! SO I CAN RIP OUT YOUR GUTS!" Naruto yelled. The ground shook, and the smell of rotting garbage wafted in. "All right… So that's what you look like? Goddamn, you're ugly!"

Sakura and the others saw what he meant as the Chimeragen came into view. The Chimeragen was large, much like the Gobi Tiger, however it was slightly squashed down in length. This made it seem smaller, but its large body looked like a lion's, and its tail was a large rat that squeaked and chattered. However, it's most disturbing feature was its face. It was an old man's face complete with a beard and tears sliding down its face. Hinata and Ino's face became a look of utter disgust while Sakura remained deadpan.

**(Chimeragen, Mixed Beast Capture level 9)**

_"Idiot!"_ The Chimeragen suddenly said in Sakura's voice.

"I see… You copy people's voices and what they say, then you use it to make people's lives hell…" Naruto said, a vein pulsing in both his arms as they beefed up even bigger than before. "Time for me to make your life hell! Kyuubi Claw!" He shouted, the form of a claw appearing, and stabbing forward, the Chimeragen laughing.

_"Kyuubi claw!"_ it shouted, its own claw stabbing forward, the nails extending forward. The two claws clashed with each other, sparks flying everywhere. Then, Naruto gave a roar, and the claw stabbed through the Chimeragen's claw, blood spraying everywhere!

Naruto grinned manically, but then his grin faded as the blood landed on his hand and on the ground. The instant it landed, his skin changed color, becoming an ugly purple, and fumes slowly rose from his hand. Naruto then looked down at the ground where the blood landed, the rocks were melting rapidly, dissolving away like chocolate in the sun.

"Now that's some nasty blood of yours. Not only is it poisonous, it's highly volatile acid… looks like I gotta act fast, or else I'll end up without an arm!" Naruto said, and he shook off what he could of the poison from his arm, but fumes still came off. He moved his finger experimentally, then he clenched his hand into a fist, and leaped at the Chimeragen, his shoulder charging forward. He slammed into the Chimeragen's side, but it then gave an ear piercing scream! Naruto covered his ears, and staggered back, his ears ringing. "Agh! What the hell!" Naruto screamed, but he wasn't the only one affected, as the other 3 had to cover their ears. "Damn you, you're gonna goh-!" Naruto groaned, as the tail slammed into Naruto's side, knocking him down.

He rolled on the ground, and slid and stood up clutching his side. "Dammit, that hurt! It's strong!" Naruto said, and then he grinned. "That just makes it more fun!" He said, and he clenched his hand into a fist, and running forward, he jumped at the face. He kicked it in the face, and it screamed as his foot imprinted onto its face. He let his foot sink into its face, and then he smiled, using his other foot, he kicked off of it. It howled, and the rat tail screeched, and then it turned to Naruto, its face contorted with Rage. The Rat tail suddenly shuddered, and then the length bulged outward, funneling to the rat. The rat squealed, and then its mouth opened, and a hazy gas began to pour out.

Naruto leaped back, covering his nose and mouth with a hand. However, the rocks that came into contact with the gas began to decay rapidly, and any grass wilted and vanished under the noxious fumes. "Get back!" Naruto shouted. He then held up his arm, the arm bulging with muscles and twitching slightly. "Kyuubi Tail Guard!" He shouted, and then he performed a powerful backhand, sending a wave of air outward, in the form of a powerful red tail swiping out. The wind was able to blow the gas away, dispersing it from the area.

"Sorry, you're poison is just a pain in the ass. I'm not having any more of it…!" Naruto snarled, and he held up his hands in a claw like form. "Double Kyuubi Claw!" he shouted, and leaped forward, the image of two claws thrust forward, heading for the Chimeragen. The Chimeragen screamed again, and Naruto winced, the claws falling down and digging into the ground. The tail whipped through the air and the rat's mouth opened its fangs, bearing down on Naruto. Naruto looked up, and pulled his arms from the rocks, but was too late as the rat sank its teeth into his torso. Naruto roared in pain, and he could feel his body begin to grow numb. _'Shit! The poison is getting in me!' _His vision began to blur, as his body quickly succumbed to the poison. _'I-Is this the end?'_ Naruto wondered, his vision darkened.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted, and she ran to him, but was blocked by Sakura's arm. "Move! I must get to him!" She said, but Sakura shook her head.

"You'll just die… besides, something tells me he's not done yet…" Sakura said. She looked at Naruto's body, oddly enough, his muscles were still pumped up, but she could tell he was fading.

_(Naruto's Mind)_

_'Damn… I can't… find the… strength…' Naruto said as he sank into a dark ocean, he continued to sink further and further._

_'Is this really your limit?' A familiar voice said, Naruto turned to the sound of the voice, and the face of a grinning man with large amounts of white hair appeared._

_'Grandpa?' Naruto asked._

_'Naruto you forget yourself, you are his legacy, and you carry the genes of a king inside of you… what happened to your motto of never giving up? You really going to quit here, how pathetic.' The man said, Naruto growled then he gave a roar._

_'You shut up! I don't give up! I will never give up no matter what!'_

_(in the real world)_

Naruto opened his eyes, which were glowing with power, and he reached forward grabbing the rat. The rat squeaked, then it squealed as Naruto began to pull on it with such force that the skin stretched, and then ripped apart! The Chimeragen howled in pain, "What's the matter? Want your tail back? Then have it!" Naruto shouted as he unclamped the rat's jaws and then swung the tail at the Chimeragen, smacking the tail into it and causing it to fall. Then he swung the tail around and threw it, letting it fly into the air, the bleeding end spraying blood everywhere, and the stump of the tail sprayed blood as well, making it splatter on the ground, causing the rocks to melt and upset the Chimeragen's footing. The Chimeragen's face was now twisted in sheer pain and the Chimeragen screamed, but Naruto was now immune to the scream. "Scream all you want! It's not gonna save you now!" Naruto said.

The Chimeragens face was now fearful, and it ran past Naruto, heading for Sakura. _"Scary Monster Lady!" _It said, and it charged for Sakura, its face twisted in glee.

"So it _was_ you that said that…" Sakura said. She put her hands together and cracked her knuckles. "Normally, I wouldn't allow you to say such a thing… but I'm not your hunter… And I have other matters to attend to." She held up a clenched fist, the muscles tightening. "Kaiju Smash!" She shouted, and she slammed her fist into the ground which sunk into the rocks with practically no resistance, however the ground shook and the earth groaned, and then began to split, cracking. Throughout the area, at the same time, a wall of rock rose up at least one story high, effectively blocking the Chimeragen's exit. The Chimeragen slid to a halt, and looked around, trying to find a way through the rock wall. However, the roar of rage caused it to turn to see Naruto flying through the air, a clawed hand outstretched.

"Kyuubi Claw!" He shouted, the Chimeragen opened its mouth screaming. Naruto, however, continued forward, the claw stabbing towards it. Naruto roared, and the claw stabbed into the forehead of the Chimeragen, Naruto's hand quickly sinking in, as well as digging through the flesh and bone. The Chimeragen screamed, and Naruto pulled his hand from its forehead, blood covering his hand. "And now," Naruto said, running underneath the beast, "For the final blow!" He held up both clawed hands, crouched and shouted, "Double Kyuubi Claw!" He shot forward, going through the beast and exiting from its back, covered in blood and guts. The Chimeragen gurgled, blood pouring from its mouth, then it fell onto its side, dead. Naruto, who was high up in the air, landed on the ground. His muscles and body shrank back to normal, and he turned and ran off. Sakura, who had seen Naruto covered in blood, punched through the rock wall and looked to see Naruto running off.

"Where's he going? Still, that was pretty impressive how he took down that monster. Hey you two, come on." She ordered, and she ran off after Naruto. Hinata and Ino walked through the cracked wall to see the dead form of the Chimeragen.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto didn't know how long he had until the poison killed him, but he knew he had to find the panacea fruit soon, or else he was dead. His body ached, and screamed with pain, even as he continued running, heading for his prize. He had a hunch that the fruit was nearby, for he had spotted a large tree that was half a mile from his current battlefield. That tree had to of had the fruit, there was no other explanation. Plus the Chimeragen would use the effects of the fruit as a lure for foolhardy travelers. Naruto continued to run, stumbling slightly over the rocks, and then he saw it through the mist. The outline of the tree, it was a rather small knotted tree with long branches, and then he ran up and saw two man-sized gourd-shaped objects that hung from the tree. Naruto looked at the fruit, surprised, "Huh! These things are frigging huge!" He said. He then walked over to the fruit, looked at the stalk holding it up, and then grabbed it and bent it so that the fruit snapped off the branch. He held up the fruit and took a bite, and he chewed, he winced slightly at the sour taste, but other than that, the fruit was a supreme combo between toughness and tenderness. "Hmm… nice texture!" Naruto said, after he swallowed the fruit, and then he looked at the bite he made and saw that the fruit was leaking juices. He reached for the juice, and when he got a small puddle in his hand, he began to rub the juice into this skin where the poison had absorbed into his body. The discolored skin, which had spread rapidly throughout his body during the fight, was retreating shortly after he ate the fruit. Naruto's weariness and aches were fading as the fruit coursed through his body, purging it of all illnesses, malignant cells, and the anti-bodies making him clean and pure again.

Naruto watched as the poison receded into a bump, then from every open air pore on his body, a strange black and green fume began to waft from his body. Naruto looked at steam, and then he turned in time to see a fist heading straight for his head and connect squarely with his cheek, pushing it in, and he could feel his bone snap as the punch sent him flying. He pin wheeled through the air, spinning rapidly, and then he collided with a rock face, his head buried into the rock. He was still, and then his head erupted from the pile of rocks. "Gahh! What the hell! That fucking hurt!" He shouted, clutching his slightly caved in cheek.

"You moron, this fruit ain't for you. It's for someone else, get that through your thick skull. I can't believe you took a bite of it! One more and I'll kill you myself." Naruto could sense the seriousness of her words, but he wasn't afraid, he was royally pissed. If it hadn't been for the fight with the Chimeragen, he would've gone and done battle with Sakura.

"So you'd rather me die than live?" Naruto shouted at her. She was silent as she waited for Ino and Hinata to arrive, and when they did, Hinata was coughing slightly, while Ino looked fine.

"Ino, think you can cut this off?" Sakura asked.

"Sure thing, but seriously, you didn't have to do that… You could get in trouble… don't you know who he is?" Ino said.

"A moron with no control?" Sakura said.

"No you troll, he's the grandson of two of the three 'Gourmet Lords!' For all you know, you could've struck one of the most important people in IGO!" Ino said, now deadly serious.

"So you're saying that if he dies because of me… what happens exactly?" Sakura asked, playing dumb.

"You lose your title of Bishokuya, and you are put under arrest and sent to the Gourmet Prison where you'll never be released!" Ino said, glaring at Sakura as she pulled out a carving knife. "So if I were you, I'd apologize!" Ino said, Sakura was silent, and she turned to look at Naruto who was massaging his cheek, a worried Hinata next to him. A large berry in her hands, covered in white spots.

_'A Numb Berry? Probably for his jaw to numb the pain. He better not eat the whole thing…'_ Sakura thought, but no sooner had she said this then he opened his mouth and he bit down on the whole berry, eating it, and then spitting out the large seed onto the rocks. He then moved his jaw, then nodded at Hinata, and then he glared daggers at Sakura, but Sakura turned her head away and back to Ino, who had finished cutting the piece that Naruto had eaten off, a good chunk of the fruit missing. However, the fruit was very large indeed, almost as big as Naruto in fact, but Sakura noticed that amongst the whole tree, only two Panacea Fruits were growing._ 'It must only grow two fruits a year.'_ Sakura thought. She then looked at Naruto, who was standing next to her, staring down at her. "What?" She asked. He just stared at her, then he turned to the Panacea fruit.

"Let's get out of here…" He said, one hand on his cheek.

And he went to the Chimeragen, which was laying on the ground, and grabbed it by what was left of its tail, swinging it so that it was over his shoulder, and then walked away heading into the mist.

**(Hyuuga's Gourmet Hotel)**

Tsunade sat at a table, a plate of large, glistening, nearly see-through clams resting on a plate. Tsunade grabbed one clam, which was shut tight, and she stuck in three fingers into the cracks and pried open the clam, nearly sending the top part flying off, revealing the meat which sparkled and glistened in the light. She was about to eat the meat, when the door banged open, and came in the form of Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Ino.

"So Grandma… You nearly have me killed, while you've been sitting here eating Crystal Clams! I should beat you senseless you sadistic old hag!" Naruto snarled.

**(Crystal Clams, Mollusk Beast Capture Level 29)**

"What? You can't tell me a few scrapes and bruises seriously made the whole trip bad?" Tsunade said, her voice one of little concern.

"Whatever, you can go straight to hell for all I care. I'm going home." Naruto snarled, and he pushed past Hinata and the others, as Tsunade continued to eat the Crystal Clams. Hinata watched Naruto go with a sad expression on her face, then she turned and walked to Tsunade, her face determined.

"Why are you so heartless to him? Don't you care for him at all?" Hinata demanded. Tsunade reached for a ceramic bottle and opened it, no sooner had she done this than a strange mist emanated from the bottle. She poured the contents into a small cup, and sipped from it. Immediately, a blush came to her face, and she set down the cup and sighing immensely.

"Ah… zhats 'ood shtuf…" **(Translation: Ah… That's good stuff…)** She slurred, then she turned her eyes to Hinata. "Whatsh ou're problem?" **(What's you're problem?) **She asked drunkenly.

"Do you care for Naruto?" Hinata demanded, her eyes locked onto Tsunade's.

"Yesh I do… shee… ting ish... he'sh sho hard to talk to without arguing." **(Translation: Yes I do… See… thing is… he's so hard to talk to without arguing.") **Tsunade said in her drunken stupor.

"Tell me about it." Sakura said, "Is he always this stupid?" Sakura asked.

"Hey… watch your mouth girl!" Tsunade said, her slurred speech slightly normal. "If you shay dat again I'll beat you to a pulp!" Tsunade said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"What? You can't seriously say that you approve of his stupidity? Not only that, he's a greedy little punk that thinks only of satisfying his stomach and not doing his job!" Tsunade looked at Sakura, and then she grabbed a closed Crystal Clam.

"Imagine thish ish your ead.." Tsunade told Sakura, and with little effort the Crystal Clam snapped into pieces. Sakura gulped but didn't respond, and she turned and walked away. "Heh, that'sh right… Walk away! Now… to anshwer your qweshtion… I like the boy, I really do, it'sh jusht hard to talk to im…"

"Have you really tried to talk to him?" Hinata asked. She then turned and headed for Naruto.

**(Naruto, Hyuuga's Gourmet Hotel, Roof)**

Naruto looked down at the massive marketplace that was in the distance, his eye's unfocused, and he then heard panting along with the sound of footsteps. "Naruto-kun!" He turned to see Hinata running to him. He was surprised, he then turned and walked to her.

"Hinata, what's up?" He asked.

"I… I… I came because I was worried about you!" She said, "I-I think that you didn't deserve the treatment that she gave you. It was rude and irr-" She began but Naruto held up a hand.

"It's ok. Grandma might act heartless, but she really does care for me. She just acts like that to make sure people don't get the wrong idea and think I get special treatment… which I don't, but that's not the point. The point is, she does care, just prefers to act like she doesn't… she show's it in her own way…"Naruto said. Hinata looked at him then she turned to where he was originally looking.

"Oh wow! It's pretty!" She said, looking at the myriad of lights shining up at her.

"Yeah… say? Want to go to the market place with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Huh? Um… well…" Hinata thought about it, then she nodded. "Yes… if you don't mind." She said smiling, Naruto grinned.

"All right!" and he turned back to the lights, when suddenly, his ears caught the sound of something.

He took a sniff of the nose, and could tell it was Ino and Sakura, Ino obviously dragging Sakura with her if the sound of boots dragging against concrete was any indication.

"Tell him!" Ino voice stated.

There was some slight grumbling from Sakura, but she then called out to Naruto. "Hey idiot!"

Naruto slightly growled at the name, and turned to face Sakura, his eyes heatedly glaring at her. "What?" he growled out.

Sakura's eyes were avoiding his, not in fear, but in shame. "Sigh… I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time…" She finally said.

Naruto then remembered back on the island when he caught that bat the scent she had given off… it was fear. His angry glare then melted and shifted into a foxy grin. 'I see… she was nervous to be on the island, and was taking it out on me…' Naruto thought.

"It's cool… You were only doing your job." Naruto stated, holding his hand out in a friendly gesture.

Sakura looked down at the hand, as if trying to see any malicious intent behind it, and then she finally grabbed the hand as gently as she could, taking care not to crush it, and smiled back.

'Damn… she's got quite a vice grip… glad she isn't using her full force, or I'd lose my hand.' Naruto thought, slightly wincing from the force of the grip.

'Maybe their right… maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.' Sakura thought happily to herself.

"Besides… You can't help not being a scary monster lady!" Naruto said jokingly with a smile.

A vein appeared over Sakura forehead, and instantly, she balled her hand into a fist, and lashed out a punch towards Naruto's other cheek, her muscles slightly bulging. "IDIOT!" This resulted in Naruto's skull endured the harsh punishment, and as a result, would mean not only will Naruto have to hold off eating solid food for a few days, but also, he will need to drink a ton of milk to restore the bones.

Naruto's face practically caved in where he was hit, and he was sent flying to concrete of the roof, and was knocked out cold, his face buried in the roof top, his legs in the air.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled, running to him. She felt sorry for him, but she also knew he kind of deserved that last one. Taking out another numb berry, she ran to help Naruto tend his injuries.

Sakura was holding herself back, preventing herself from going ballistic on Naruto's prone form. 'I was wrong… He is an idiot… Cha!' She thought to herself, and then marched off, stomping the ground and grumbling.

Ino stared at Naruto's prone form, and slightly shook her head. 'Even I have to admit the guy's an idiot… or blatantly honest… oh well, he's still cute…' she thought to herself, looking at certain areas of Naruto's body that would make a school girl squeal in pleasure. She then began to walk off, dirty thoughts entering her head.

Naruto came to, and instantly, he felt the pain in his jaw like a shockwave. "Ahh! Damn, that hurts!" He yelled, cradling his jaw in his hands. "Gah! She is a monster lady…"

"Oh Naruto…" Hinata commented, slightly frustrated with his blunt honesty.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter done... edited by my good friend Baron Von Nobody! Read some of his stuff, it's brilliant even more so than mine! Remember if you have a beastie or plant, for Toriko then send it my way and I'll most likely add it to the story. Also I apologize to those who have read my other stories in particular Black and White I will work on it I promise i will eventually get to it but Reality is being a B... and I got more important duties... Next chapter won't come for a while so please be paitient and spread the word!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale of the Foxy Bishokuya  
>Author: Soul Teller<br>Rating: T for Teen  
>Reason: Blood, Violence, Some Gore, Swearing and Slight Nudity<br>_**A/N: All right people I'm glad to see some old faces, namely Shin'en of the Chaotic Destiny and the Black Ranger. I'm also glad to see new ones as well namely Warper, and VLS I hope that this gets enough notice cause now… THERE ARE 13 YAOI TORIKO STORIES! WHAT THE HECK! What brings about this madness! Someone please tell me so I can just start going on a writing spree to end this horrible plague! Ok….. ok…. I'm good… well no not really I'm still pissed but I can relax I'm a gentleman but I would still prefer some form of decency and sense instead of it being a gay fanfic that's done just because they 'might' and I put apostrophizes there for a reason, they 'might look good' which makes no goddamn sense! Ok I'm cool… I'm cool… I'll continue writing this… And hopefully some fanfics with sense will arrive…  
>Warper: Dude I would like to see your fanfic and see what you would do exactly… I would read it… So don't give up just because I put up my story… I would love to see it…<strong>_

Chapter 3  
>The Lazy Chef and the Red Giant<p>

A man of around 20 was lying on the bottom of a tree his eyes closed, his hand behind his head, and his legs folded over the purest example of lazy calmness sitting next to the man was a space pack. He yawned then reached up for his hair which was tied into a pineapple's head. "How troublesome…" He said then he opened one eye as he heard a low growling. He saw the tiger with its erratic stripe design, its huge bugging eyes, orange fur and its tail which was scrunched up.

**(Rushing Tiger, Capture level 6 Mammal Beast)**

The Rushing Tiger roared then it ran full tilt toward the man who yawned and closed his eye. It lunged ready to bite when suddenly two large hands sprung out from the ground and grabbed the Rushing Tiger. It yowled and attempted to bite the hand when it swung back and slammed the Rushing Tiger on the ground head first. A huge cloud of dust burst from where it was slammed and when it cleared a large man was standing there. The man was slightly chubby but enormously tall standing at 7'9 with a red shirt with the kanji for food on the front and the kanji for meat on the back. He wore bright red slacks and had a red headband around his head which prevented his mane of red hair from making bangs in front of his eyes. He looked at the unconscious tiger then he turned to the man leaning against the tree. "Hey Shikmaru! Get up we got food!" The man said, Shikamaru yawned and he uncrossed his legs and pushed himself to his feet.

"You can't be serious Choji you want to eat that the meat is so tough and it takes forever to chew through even if you cook it well…" Shikamaru told his companion.

"Better than nothing unless you have a better meal ticket. Besides it does provide a lot of energy doesn't it? Plus if we're going to catch the Argosaurus I need all the strength I can muster." Choji said, Shikamaru thought about it, then he turned his gaze to the right.

"Fine but it'll take a while I suggest you get some spices and some berries." Choji waved his hand dismissively as he walked away.

"Yeah, yeah I know how you cook…" Choji said, and he walked off as Shikamaru reached into the space pack and pulled out a large cleaver knife the blade easily as thick as his torso and just as long. He walked with the cleaver knife in hand resting the dull edge against his palm he then walked to the Rushing Tiger.

"How troublesome…" He said then he raised up his blade and chopped down severing the head of the Tiger in one clean blow the head rolling and blood spurting from the stump of meat that was its neck. "Now comes the troublesome part…" Shikamaru said and he began to up the tiger.

**(2 hours later)**

Shikamaru was sitting at the tree base again this time with a small fire a few feet from his feet the large skinned body of the Rushing Tiger roasting on an oversized spit. He then opened his eyes after the scent of lightly roasted meat filtered to his nostrils. He looked to see Choji sitting next to the fire a bag of Barbecue Chips in his hand. Next to Choji was various mushrooms and spices. "Is it done yet?" Choji asked. Shikamaru looked at the body then he shook his head.

"Nah I'm gonna make a stew I'm just cooking it so it's easier to cut up and the meat won't have to get cooked" Shikamaru said. "Now that I said it I better get that started." He said and he stood up and reached into space pack and pulled out a large pot and he looked at Choji. "Mind taking it off for a second?" He said Choji shrugged then he reached for the end of the spit and grabbed the hot metal then he pulled it up and off of the fire the meat dangling its juices dripping down the Choji licked his lips as the meat juice dripped down the metal juices sliding down. Choji licked his lips but when he heard the snapping of fingers he looked to see Shikamaru standing there a large pot on the fire and a Broth-tato in his hand. "Set it over the pot."

**(Broth-tato, Potato Family, Capture level 2)**

"Ok," Choji said and he set the spit with the tiger over the pot and the juices began to drip into the pot and Shikamaru tossed the Broth-tato into the pot as well the dripping juices made a small pool and the Broth-tato began to unravel. It's skin peeling away on its own as it was covered in juices then when it completely peeled away the skin began to melt into the juices like butter however the center then began to split up into chunks.

"Man Broth-tatos make cooking so easy… It's almost like I'm not even cooking…" Shikamaru said, Choji rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"You practically aren't really cooking." He said Shikamaru looked at him suspiciously.

"You say something Choji?" He asked, Choji just shook his head and went back to eating his chips while the pot filled with juices and then he went back to the pack and grabbed what was a cylinder container filled with water that sparkled in the night light. He walked over to the pot twisted it open then poured the water inside the water instantly turned the color of the juices and the broth mixing together seamlessly with the water. Choji instantly smelt the mix and his mouth watered then Shikamaru went for his bag again pulling out a large carving knife which he examined closely then he went to the tiger and with a few deft moves he reduced the belly to small chucks that fell into the mixture of juice and broth. He then turned the spit over revealing the back of the tiger Shikamaru also made quick work of that his hand a blur as he sliced up the meat and it fell into stew. He then went back to his back brought out some Cucarrots a cucumber that had looked like a carrot but was green, onions and orange garlic, a garlic that had the qualities of both an orange and a garlic. He quickly chopped all those up and tossed them into the pot. "All right give it… an hour and it should be ready…" Shikamaru said and he went back to the tree and sat down and closed his eyes.

**(Cucarrots, Vegetable Family, Capture level below 1, Orange Garlic, Garlic Family, Capture level 2)**

**-59 minutes later-**

Shikamaru opened a lazy eye to see Choji looking at the pot his eyes twitching, and his tongue licking his lips constantly. "Geez Choji it's only one more minute left…" He said. Choji nodded wildly saying nothing, Shikamaru sighed. "Look just give it just one more minute and I swear to you you can have ¾ of the pot."

"Seriously?" Choji asked, Shikamaru gave a nod Choji stopped looking at the stew, it was then that the minute passed though Shikamaru kept that hidden from his hungry friend. He then went to his space pack and pulled out a bowl and a large ladle. He scooped up enough soup to fill up the bowl and possibly more and he poured it onto the bowl he then set the ladle aside and blew on his stew.

"It's ready," Shikamaru said, Choji was on the pot quicker than you could say the words 'Hot Dog!' He grabbed the wooden handles and pulled the pot off and set it on the ground.

"Shikamaru spoon!" He said simply Shikamaru set down his bowl and went over to the pack and reached deep inside rummaging around slightly. He then pulled out a large spoon as long as his arm and with equal amount of width. He walked over to Choji and tossed him the spoon, and then he went back to his bowl. "Thanks! Itadakimasu!" with that Choji began to gorge on his food eating ravenously. He could taste the sweet taste of orange's from the orange garlic as well as the sharp taste of garlic, and the refreshing taste of cucumbers and carrots. As well as the juices of tiger meat, and the delicious taste of broth-tato and the chunks of the vegetables was enough to make him nearly pass out. He then ate some of the meat and the feeling of strong yet succulent meat entered his mouth and he licked his lips at the combination of fat and muscle blending together in order to create a savory taste. "Oh man this is just awesome dude!"

"Yeah I know, I know…" Shikamaru said lazily, the two sat there eating their stew, "Ah right… remember tomorrow we gotta start looking for the Agrosaurus, for real this ime." Shikmaru said.

"Sure thing Shikamaru!" Choji said as he slurped the stew down, Shikamaru sighed and he continued to eat the Tiger Stew.

**(Next Morning)**

Shikamaru opened his eyes to the light of the sun shining in between the sunlight. He yawned and stretched out his arms. He then rubbed his head and looked at Choji who was lying on his back his belly bulging outward slightly as he slept the pot lying next to him. "Geez what did I do to get paired up with him?"Shikamaru said and he looked at what was left of the meat various birds were eating the meat left over the body of the tiger. Shikamaru shooed the birds away and grabbing the spit with the leftover meat he slid it off then reached for the middle and he then bent the metal and folded it in half. He then went to the space pack and put the folded spit into it. He then walked to Choji and the pot and grabbed it, while giving Choji a nudge with his foot. "Hey wake up… We gotta get going." Shikamaru said, Choji muttered and turned over. Shikamaru sighed then he grabbed Choji's large spoon and began to bang on it loudly using the spoon. Choji sat up spluttering and looking around wildly.

"What? Who! Where!" He spluttered, he then looked at Shikamaru a light vein throbbing on his head. "Was that really nessecary?" Shikamaru nodded, and Choji stood up grumbling and rubbing his ears.

"Ok you ready? We gotta first find the Agro Flower if we're gonna find Agro-saurus' you ready?" Choji nodded and he stood up still grumbling.

**(Several hours later)**

"Say Shikamaru how long have we been in this place?" Choji asked.

"1 day, 7 hours, and counting…" Shikamaru said.

"Right… How much food supplies we got left?" Shikamaru was silent then…

"We got a day and a half worth of supplies." Choji paled at this, stopped and turned to Shikamaru.

"What you can't be serious where'd all the food go!" Shikamaru looked at him.

"In your stomach… You've been gorging on so much food that you don't realize how much you've been eating…" Shikamaru said sounding a little annoyed, Choji opened his mouth then shut it and kept on walking. _'Shikamaru 123 Choji 39'_ Shikamaru thought smugly and he followed Choji.

**(Several more hours later)**

Choji looked around then he looked at Shikamaru who was glaring at him. "I uh… think we were here… already…"

"Gee Choji I wonder what brought that assumption on?" Shikamaru said, "Come on follow me I think I know where to find the flower." Shikamaru gestured for Choji to follow they walked through the jungle and eventually they came onto a multi colored flower, with a lemon yellow center, a fiery orange pattern coming out from the center, however the brim was the bright blue of a blue jay. Shikamaru looked at the flower going through what he knew about the various flora and fauna and eventually he smiled. He turned to his companion smiling, "Hey I found it all we need to do now is… what?" Shikamaru said at the look on Choji's face he then turned. What appeared to be a large Stegosaurus black, and flakey skinned with large black flakey spines was eating the flower without a care in the world.

**(Seaweedsaurus , Dinosaur Beast Capture level 12)**

"You cannot be serious… how troublesome!" Shikamaru said, he then turned and walked off. "Now I gotta find another flower!" He grumbled and he walked away from the Seaweedsaurus. Choji watched the dinosaur eat the flower then he turned and followed Shikamaru. The two continued to find the elusive Agro Flower as they searched it was then that Choji realized something he had no clue what or why they were searching this jungle for a flower. He wanted to ask Shikamaru but Shikamaru was too far ahead that and he looked to be in a bad mood. He would ask later, when Shikamaru was in a calmer mood. And so with that the two went in search of another flower. This time it took them 3 hours to find another flower it was exactly the same as the first. Though as Shikamaru went to grab the plant suddenly a giant clawed foot came down on the crushing it and releasing a stinking rotting aroma. Shikamaru looked ready to explode but looked up to see the huge form of the Sabersaurus. He growled then he walked off. A Sabersaurus was a large triceratops large blades instead of horns adorning it's body.

**(Sabersaurus, Capture level 30 Dinosaur Beast)**

Choji watched the chef leave and then he sighed, and followed him glumly this time they continued into the night and had to call it quits. This time however Choji had to bring back a Linkpod back in order for him to eat that night. Linkpods are essentially sausage links formed into a pod, there can be a total of 12 links per pod.

**(Linkpod Capture level below 1 Meat Plant)**

Choji had gotten at least 12 of them just to satisfy his hungry belly, and Shikamaru once again took his time to cook it this time frying it in a skillet. He then sprinkled some spices that he had brought with him and when it was done he took 3 links while Choji ate what he could of the rest there was a total of 14 links left by the time he was finished he rubbed his stuffed belly and looked at Shikamaru who was glaring at the fire. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what Shikamaru might do. So he stayed silent for a while longer.

**(Next day)**

Shikamaru looked a little haggard as he walked through the trees and bushes eventually coming to a cliff and he looked to see the flower on the edge of the cliff with its unique coloration. He walked forward carefully making sure his feet were as light as possible. He continued forward his heart racing throbbing so hard he felt it would pop from his chest. Choji watched him carefully one arm raised slightly ready to react just in case something happened. Shikamaru got down to his hands and knees, and carefully crawled on the narrowing path where the flower hung from its roots visible dangling slight the roots turning to grab onto the bit of ground that held it up in the air. He felt his body begin to shudder as he paused before the plant and reached out to grab it. Then the sound of crumbling rock could be heard and his world tilted down and he felt light as he and the plant fell forward. "Shikamaru!" He shouted and he ran forward his arm drawn back expanding as it did then shooting forward the arm extending forward. The hand grabbed Shikamaru's shirt and retracting pulling him up and away from certain death. Shikamaru's hands had the flower in a death grip its pedals slightly torn and crinkled from his grip. Shikamaru looked at the flower even as he landed on his rear end. He looked and saw that the center was undamaged or disturbed. He looked at the flower closely then he sighed and gently set the flower on the ground he then started to chuckle.

"Finally what a troublesome flower, I didn't think it'd be this much of pain just get." Shikamaru said now sounding relieved. Choji seeing this as his chance walked up to Shikamaru and sat down in front of Shikamaru looking at the flower.

"So uh Shikamaru what's so important about this flower?" Choji asked Shikamaru turned his gaze to Choji which was a glare.

"You wanna know what's so important about this flower? IT'S AN AGRO FLOWER, AND IT IS USED TO ATTRACTED AGROSARAUS'! WHICH IS WHAT WE ARE HUNTING! YOU GET IT!" Shikamaru bellowed he then panted slightly his face slightly colored.

"You know you gotta do something about that temper of yours anymore and you'll pop a blood vessel." Choi stated calmly. Shikamaru looked at him then he sighed and put a hand to his forehead smiling.

"Yeah you're right." Shikamaru said, he then turned and reached into his pack and pulled out a map. He then began to look and take stock of the map and he observed it closely. He then stood up and looked around. "Ok… from where we are at we need to head… this way and we should find a herd." Shikamaru said and he got up grabbed the flower and headed off to find both the river and the herd of Agrosaurus.

**(A few hours later)**

Choji and Shikamaru pushed some bushes aside to see a herd of Agrosaurus' nesting in one of their many nesting grounds. Agrosaurus' were large dinosaurs with huge domed heads that were thick plates and nasty tempers the largest could grow to the size of a T-Rex while the smaller ones could be the size of a Triceratops. Shikamaru and Choji scanned the herd looking for any outcasts among the pack they spotted two Agrosaurus' grazing eating large flowers much like the Agro Flower only different colored. Bright green and red instead of the Agro's Flower unique color coating. Shikamaru then looked at the river bed and he turned to Choji. "Right Choji I need you to use your expansion powers to turn this area except where you're standing on and behind you into mud using water from the river. After everythigns all set we pull the leaves off of this and it should attract 2 Agrosaurus' to us." Choji nodded then he paused.

**(Agrosaurus, Capture level 11, Agrosaurus Herd Capture level 27)**

"Why don't we just go up and fight them?" He asked.

"Um let's think they got giant plated armored skin and heads they can take a gourmet Tank and bash it into a orange. Not only that but they have nasty tempers now what do think fighting an entire herd will do?" Choji thought about it then he paled.

"I see your point" He said and he closed his eyes he then held up both hands and they contracted slightly then began to grow expanding like sponge absorbing water. When his hands were the size of his whole body he opened his eyes and lumbered to the water bed scooping up water and carefully walking to where Shikamaru had instructed and dumping it into the ground exactly where Shikamaru told him to dump it. He continued till the ground was wet, mucky mud. Shikamaru observed the mud and he smiled then handed the flower to Choji who had now shrunk his hands.

"Hold onto this… Let's see now…" He bent forward and rubbed the mud slightly feeling it's liquid-like filth. He then nodded and headed for a tree, "All right now we need to just wait till…" It was then he smelled the foul rotting smell. He turned to see Choji holding the plucked flower and setting it in the mud. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Shikamaru shouted but it was too late the loud roar of a mighty Agrosaurus was heard. The ground shook and Choji and Shikamaru looked to see the giant dinosaur running toward them it's huge domed head lowered. Choji watched it run then he began to run away when the Agrosaurus stepped onto the moody floor. It slid losing balance and landed on its side sliding toward the two. It then slid to a halt just before the flower. It brayed loudly and tried to stand up but it kept slipping on the mud. Choji seeing his chance leaped into the air his hands enlarging again he clasped them together and performed a hammer fist onto its head It roared in pain and the roar was answered by another roar.

"Oh come on!" Choji said as he turned to see a second Agrosaurus running at them. He looked at the first which wasn't completely knocked out he then reached forward grabbed the fallen Agrosaurus and began to pull on it his face turning as red as his clothes he then gave a mighty roar and lifted it up and swung it just in time for its domed head to collide with the other charging Agrosaurus. There was a horrendous crack and the two dinosaurs fell completely unconscious. Shikamaru stared at the two fallen dinosaurs then he walked up to Choji and smacked him on the back laughing!

"Nice one Choji! This mission is a-" There was a loud roar even louder than before so loud that it shook the ground. Shikamaru turned to see what looked like an Agrosaurus but it was enormous compared to the other two and it's head had a crown of spikes around the domed head and it was charging so fast that it was nearly a blur. Choji then turned to Shikamaru who was already running, "RUN CHOJI RUN!"

**(King Agrosaurus, Capture level 20)**

Choji quickly ran after Shikamaru catching up to him. Even as the King Agrosaurus went through the mud as if it was solid ground. "Crap, crap, crap!" Shikamaru shouted, as he pushed past brushes and bushes then he saw it a giant rock wall to his right. "Choji this way!" He shouted and he turned and headed to the wall. Choji followed Shikamaru while the King Agrosaurus continued to charge it's giant head lowered when it realized its prey had turned it looked to see Shikamaru and Choji running into a wall. It snorted then ran forward heading for them much faster now. Shikamaru slid to a halt and Choji did as well looking at the huge stone wall.

"Shikamaru! We're trapped!" Choji shouted.

"I know just trust me on this!" Shikamaru said, and he watched as Tree's were pushed aside as the giant Dinosaur reached 67 mph. Shikamaru saw it come closer and faster then he looked at Choji shouting. "Jump!" And he leaped to the side Choji choosing to jump in the same direction only with more force, and even grabbing Shikamaru as he leaped to the side barely managing to dodge the giant crowned head as the Agrosaurus impacted on the giant wall and buried itself into the wall which cracked and shook then it began to fall apart giant boulders which had been nesting on top falling down on top of the dinosaur. It gave a shrieking roar as the boulders crushed it's body dusting billowing outward then the last of the boulders fell with a sickening crunch. The dust hung in the air, then it was over the dust cleared and the fallen and crushed body of the King Agrosaurus was seen it's red scales now ruby with blood. Some of its white bones were poking outward from its skin, Shikamaru opened his eyes to see Choji hovering over him.

"Wow Shikamaru I'm glad you found that. We would've been dead otherwise." Choji said, Shikamaru chuckled then he sat up looking at the fallen form.

"Well I have my moments… but damn, we actually beat that thing? Well I guess tonight it's grilled King Agrosaurus for Dinner tonight!" Shikamaru said, Choji blinked then his lips curled into a smile.

"Oh yeah!" He said, then he had a thought, "Wait why was a King Agrosaurus chasing us…" Shikamaru's mouth twitched and he smiled, though it was a creepy smile.

"Because… my dear friend Choji… KING AGROSAURUS' HAVE EXCELLENT SENSES! AND THEY GO TO SLEEP AT SUNSET!" Shikamaru bellowed, Choji then thought for a second and realized what Shikamaru said.

"Oh so I plucked it to soon…" he said looking meek.

"Yes… be thankful for the fact that I'm grilling for you tonight!" Shikamaru said, Choji then got on his knees and kowtowed.

"Yes master!" Choji said, and Shikamaru stared at him, then he laughed.

"Ah what the heck.. Come on let's eat!" Shikamaru said then he walked to the King Agrosaurus' body.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello! Chapter 3 is finished! I'm sorry it took so long but I've been going to school and working on various projects... so yeah... It could take a while for the next chapter! But I will still write! please leave a review!<em>**

**_Also I promised that I would post up a list of all the beasties and ingredient that hace appeared thus far... I will post those up in the next chapter for sure!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The tale of the Foxy Bishokuya  
>Author: Silent Soul Ken<br>Rating: T for Teen  
>Reason: Blood, Violence, Some Gore, Swearing, and Slight Nudity<br>**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long I've been really busy…**

Chapter 4  
>Night time in the great Market<p>

Naruto walked forward ignoring the gasps and mutterings of the people around him. Next to him Hinata walked looking slightly embarrassed her head down a light blush on her face. Naruto was dragging a large mammal beast in particular a large dog creature with little to no fur and large muscles. A Power Hound a large and brutal beast which over powers its opponent instead of out witting it.

**(Power Hound, Mammal beast, Capture Level 12)**

Naruto continued to walk turning his head to Hinata, "Hey you've been awful quiet what's up?" He asked. Hinata looked at him then at the people she shifted slightly feeling embarrassed.

"I-I've never been to the market before and… it's weird having people look at me." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Huuuuuh? I would've thought with how many people know you that this wouldn't be a problem for you." Naruto said, "I mean you are among the top 10 up and coming chefs. Speaking of which do you know where you place among that list?" Naruto said Hinata shook her head.

"N-No… I was just told I was among the top 10 but never was told which place." Naruto watched her for a moment then he turned his attention forward where a large man with bulging arms stood talking to some customers. Naruto whistled and the man turned smiling he walked out from his kiosk and walked up to Naruto arms extended.

"Naruto my best and biggest provider," The man said.

"Yo Godun I brought you a Power Hound on my way over here." Naruto said Godun nodded and looked at the dead beast.

"Hmm I hope you didn't damage its internal organs its meat sells pretty high. It's very nutritious and valued among Bishokuya." Naruto nodded, he showed the head of the Power Hound in particular its neck where he had pierced it with his Kyuubi Claw. "Good! Well now let's weigh this sucker and see how much it totals too," Godun said. Naruto nodded and he looked at Hinata who was watching them curiously. "By the way who's the lovely missus?" Godun asked.

"Hmm oh that's Hinata you know one of the top 10 up and coming chefs," Godun raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed? She's much more beautiful than the rumors tell." Naruto didn't know why but for some reason he felt a heat in his body when Godun said this. However he suppressed the feeling and followed Godun to a large scale where he set the large body of the power wolf on it. The dial shuddered then it shot in between 200 and 220. Godun nodded and he went to his computer and held out his hand, "You're card Naruto," Naruto nodded and he reached into his pockets then he frowned then he scowled as he patted himself down.

"Dammit! Pervy Gramps took it!" Naruto snapped Godun laughed and he shrugged.

"Well I'll transfer the money to your account as usual you gotta keep a better eye on your stuff." Godun said Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah tell me about it… if it ain't the old lady nagging at me then its Pervy Gramps stealing my stuff!" Naruto said scowling Godun laughed again and he slapped a hand on Naruto's back.

"Ah don't worry about it you make a decent amount anyway…" Godun said Naruto sighed and he turned to Hinata. "Well you ready to go?" Hinata nodded confused and a little worried. Naruto then nodded and he walked forward heading for another part of the market Hinata following close behind him.

Throughout the day Naruto took Hinata around the market which she had never been in before having only seen it from a distance from her father's Gourmet Hotel. She 'ooohed' and 'ahhed' at the various ingredients and the people that sold and the Bishokuya that brought the ingredients. She was wowed, and impressed she tuned to Naruto and smiled who was pointing out how to judge a good ingredient from a bad one. She enjoyed this side of Naruto to be honest the happy, calm side that was eager to help. While she was thankful of his protection of her as a Bishokuya but at the moment and possibly forever more she was afraid of that side. It was violent and dangerous to a psychotic level only maniacs and sick people reveled in combat and bloodshed. At least that's what she was taught by her father, her mother however said that people must fight to stand up for their beliefs. Her mother however had died when she was at the age of 4 and the lesson never fully sunk in. She often studied that phrase her mother left her but was confused by it not really sure what to think of it.

"Oi Mumble you ok?" Naruto said his face inches from her own. A crimson blush crept up on her face and heat radiated from her cheeks. "Your face is red you got a fever?" He said raising a hand to touch her head but she batted it away.

"Y-Y-Yes I'm fine!" She said hotly Naruto looked at her confused then shrugged he walked forward Hinata following him at a slight distance. They continued to walk then Naruto stopped.

"Hey now you said you've never been here before have you? Wanna tour?" Naruto asked Hinata stopped and thought.

"Um… i-if it isn't t-too much trouble…" She said nervously.

"Nah it's no problem besides there are no major bounties up yet so come on," Naruto said and he grabbed her hand and began to pull her through the market.

**(The docks)**

"This here is the docks where most of the activity usually is, this is where most Bishokuya get their transports to the various islands and locations known to man." Naruto explained. Hinata stared in awe at the spectacle various men were walking about some with large crates others talking to other men. Then there were the ships just as there were as many men there were as many men ships ranging from class and size. From small motorboats to giant carriers and what came off the ships was just amazing, giant fish, bears, pigs, fruit and various other items this was a chefs dream.

"Oh my… do you often take a boat to go on a hunt?" Hinata asked looking at Naruto expectant.

"Yeah I do though I prefer to stay inland mostly after all I'm a more down to earth person than a sailor to be honest but if the bounty demands it I'll go to a island no problem. Remember Golgotha? True it's not that far from the mainland but swimming there would still take a week even for a guy like me. We got there in about oh…? Two hours?" Naruto said, then his ears twitched and he turned a grin forming on his face. "Oi! Iruka!" And Naruto walked off in the direction he had turned Hinata following him as he approached a man. The man had darkish skin like a tan on the bridge of his nose was a scar that ran to the inner parts of his cheek, the man was big as Naruto. He wore a long sleeved shirt and long jeans but that could barely contain the rippling muscles he had. He smiled and walked to Naruto his hand raised, Naruto raised his own and they swung them down into clapping handshake. They held their hands for a minute smiling, Hinata looked at then both then she looked at their hands and saw they were trembling slightly as they tried to out squeeze each other. This continued for a few seconds, then Naruto sighed and released, shaking his hand slightly.

"Nice job Naruto I almost gave up there you been getting stronger recently?" The man asked.

"Maybe I dunno I've just been doing what I always do." Naruto said grinning and putting his arms behind his head. The man nodded then he looked at Hinata.

"Well, well if it isn't the 'Chef Princess' Hinata a pleasure to meet my name is Iruka I'm a boatman of these sea's and a good friend of Naruto. What brings you to the docks today?" Iruka said.

"Well I was showing her around the market I was just explaining to her how the docks work more or less." Naruto said.

"Ah giving her the old tour of the place eh? Well enjoy your date I gotta get ready I got to set sail soon. Oh and Naruto Tom talked to me today apparently he saw Toriko earlier!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh yeah what's he up to?" Naruto asked.

"Tom said he was heading to Regal Plains in order to procure the legendary Jewel Meat."

"Awww you serious!?" Naruto asked Irukia nodded. "Damn! Oh well so any other news?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm… so hotshot Bishokuya is here with his combo… You might run into him apparently he's been scouting for jobs." Iruka said Naruto nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind all right see you later Iruka I gotta show Mumble the rest of the market." Naruto said and with that he headed back to the market Hinata following him blushing and shouting.

"Huh… He's getting stronger… it's only a matter of time now," Iruka said then he went back to his boat prepping it for the job.

**-In the main market-**

Naruto walked with Hinata pointing out the various sellers and items some of which Hinata recognized others Naruto introduced. As they walked Naruto was pointing to a man that was selling various sea life when he bumped into someone. "Hey watch it!" Naruto said looking at the bumper a man with black hair that had bangs in the front and a unique fowls behind in the back and black eyes looked at him. The man had a cool arrogant expression that radiated from his very being. The man was tall like Naruto but maybe a few inches shorter than Naruto he wore a white open collared shirt and blue baggy pants his muscles were lean and powerful. From what Naruto could see of the man's chest the man had well defined body. Next to the man was a woman wearing glasses and her red hair was styled uniquely one side straight the other spiked. The woman wore a purple sleeveless shirt and black shorts her red eyes shone in the light.

"You watch it… I was walking here…" The man said in a cool, controlled voice.

"Hey! You bumped into me!" Naruto responded.

"Only because you didn't move!" the man replied.

"Why the hell do I have to move!? Who the hell are you anyways?!" Naruto snapped back.

"You dumbass… you only stand in the presence of the great up and coming Bishokuya of the century! Sasuke!" The woman said.

"What!? You're Sasuke? You're scrawnier than I thought and what makes you so special anyways!" Naruto demanded.

"Like I'd tell you that… Loser…" Sasuke said coolly a vein appeared in Naruto's temple and Naruto took a step forward.

"Call me a loser… one more time…" Naruto said Sasuke gave a high and mighty smirk at this.

"Loser… or would you prefer dead last?" Sasuke asked Naruto's fist flew forward Sasuke's coming in as well. They're fists were seconds from touching each other's face when a strong hand grabbed both of their hands.

"That's enough Naruto… You too Sasuke I would've thought you'd known better!" A voice said Naruto and Sasuke turned to see the hands belonging to a large man wearing a red button shirt with long white spiked hair and strange red markings near his eyes the man wore green slacks.

"Let me at him Ero-sennin! This ass hole is asking for it!" Naruto snarled.

"Hmph as if you'd be a match for me!" Sasuke snapped back the man looked at Sasuke witheringly.

"Sasuke just because your cells have evolved does not mean that you can defeat Naruto he is strong in his own right! However Naruto I think you should avoid fighting this one for now." The man said.

"Tch! Whatever!" Sasuke said.

"I would've whooped your ass anyway!" Naruto snapped and the man released them they retracted their hands and looked at the man.

"Well how is my favorite Grandson doing?" The man asked.

"Other than pissed about the fact you stole my money… AGAIN… I'm fine I've gotten a lot stronger since last time!" Naruto said smiling.

"So I've heard a Gobi Tiger and Chimeragen those are no small feats!" The man said he then saw Hinata. "We-he-hell! Whose this lovely lady Naruto? Is she your girlfriend?" the man asked holding up his pinky finger and wagging it.

"N-No! She's just a chef who works with me!" Naruto said blushing however from behind an angry vein throbbed in Hinata's temple the man noticed this coolly.

'_Oh boy Naruto you can be pretty ignorant sometimes…' _the man thought, "Just a chef huh? Sure…" The man said.

"For some reason I don't want to know where you're getting at this and yet I feel like it's important for me to know." Naruto said. "Anyway this is Hinata!" Naruto said pointing to Hinata.

"Ah I've heard of you the 'Chef Princess' I believe." The man said smiling.

"I-Is that w-what they call me?" Hinata said looking embarrassed.

"Oh yes… the reports say you are an up and coming jewel in the culinary arts… but they also mention that you lack creativity." The man said.

"What? I don't know about you but she makes awesome dishes!" Naruto said.

"Pfft! Making an awesome dish is one thing being able to create something with your own flare is something else entirely but then again an idiot like you wouldn't understand." The woman with red hair said, Naruto was about to advance on the woman when the man stood in front of Naruto.

"You must be Karin the reports were right about you…" the man said.

"Oh what do they say?" The woman asked looking rather pleased with herself.

"They you're also an up and coming chef but you are arrogant and brash with no sense of humility that kind of behavior will only hinder you." The man said.

"Tch who cares! Who are you anyway!" Karen snapped.

"Who am I?" Suddenly the man stepped back and he raised a foot and slammed it down forward.

"No! NO! NO! NO! Please anything but this! Not in front of these people!" Naruto shouted however from the man's sleeves two frogs came out one with wooden clackers and the other with a drum both had face paint on.

"From the far corners of the Gourmet world, many beasts tremble, thousands of women swoon, and great chefs stand in awe at the mere mention of my name!" the man said swinging his head around so that his long white hair swung in a circular pattern Naruto was frowning.

"Oh great!" While the people around him watched wide-eyed at this display the clacking of the clackers and the beating of the drum growing louder.

"I have been called the Sage of Gourmet Toads, the King of Mountain Hermits, the number one playboy of any age!" The man grinned broadly at this his hand thrust forward the other held back behind his head Naruto's hand slapped into his face.

"Kami smite me now!" He moaned.

"Fear me evil, stand in awe of me ladies, and potential rookies know that I am the peak of what you aim for… the one, the only!" Suddenly a large toad jumps out from behind the man landing in front of him and the man jumps on it. The toad was bright red and had dark blue markings on its body its tongue came out of its mouth revealing many piercings along the tongue it held up its froggy hand which had a blue spiral on it. "JIRAIYA!" The man shouted from atop the toad. There was silence and Naruto looked around to see the marketplace staring at them.

"Come on I have enough problems as it is!" Naruto said, Jiraiya leaped off the toad and patted it. It croaked then it hopped away heading for the nearest body of water the two smaller one's following it.

"I am also the genius behind the classic novel that has become the number one hit on the bookshelves! The Make-Out series!" Jiraiya said proudly.

"Y-You write those books?" Hinata asked Naruto's face fell even further and he covered his ears closing his eyes.

"Oh no… don't tell me…" He began but Hinata quickly responded with.

"No, no! I just… notice them on the shelf… or to be more accurate the lack of them on the shelf," Hinata said.

"Ha ha ha! It is true I am a genius!" Jiraiya said Naruto looked at Jiraiya, Karin 'hmphed' glowering at the proud pervert.

"More like a shameless closet pervert!" She said.

"My dear how dare you! I am not a pervert!" Jiraiya said.

"Then what are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm a mega perv!" Everybody save Naruto face planted at this.

"Enough goofing off what do you want pervy hunter…?" He asked.

"I have some stuff to do but I'm busy with other work I need you to do a few jobs for me." Jiraiya said and he handed Naruto a piece of paper. Naruto took it and opened it and he saw the jobs he then looked to see Jiraiya only to see a giant stuffed frog.

"DAMMMMIIIIIITTTTT!" Naruto roared.

**-A quick explanation later-**

"I see…" Hinata said sadly.

"Haa I'll show you the market another time I gotta do this crap." Naruto said and he turned and left. Hinata watched him go.

"What a weirdo," Sasuke said and he turned and walked away Karin behind him. Hinata stood there and after some thinking she walked off heading back to the city.

"Excuse me," a voice said Hinata turned to see Jiraiya standing there.

"Oh, wait where did-?" Hinata began but Jiraiya held up his hand.

"That's not important I want you to accompany me." He said.

"What for," Hinata asked narrowing her eyes.

"I wish to talk and I need your help with something." He said Hinata watched him then she walked forward. Jiraiya nodded his head and walked slightly ahead of her. He walked through the crowds as if they weren't there while Hinata dodged, sidestepped, and stopped to avoid colliding. "So how long have you known Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh a few weeks now," Hinata said.

"Hmm… what do you think of him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh um… he's… a good person, strong and determined," Hinata said lowering her head and pressing her fingers together. She stopped walking but realized she had and ran to catch up. Jiraiya maneuvered through some shops offering product and Hinata followed eventually they came to an open space where people were gathering around a platform.

"Hmm it should be starting in a few minutes." Jiraiya said.

"What should?" Hinata asked.

"The bidding, we're standing at the Bidders Square today they have a special item today captured by none other than the Heavenly King Toriko." Jiraiya said grinning slightly.

"T-T-Toriko? What is it?" Hinata asked now curious.

"Hmm I'd best not say it should be up in a few hours don't want to attract so many people that I'll have to empty Naruto's bank account dry." Jiraiya said.

"Um… I think you're too late." Hinata said looking around Jiraiya looked at her then followed her gaze. There was now well over 300 people in the square.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jiraiya shouted, "Well I guess I'll tell you, the special item is a piece of the legendary Rainbow Fruit." He shouted.

**-Several Hours later-**

Naruto groaned as he walked out of the last 'favor' for Jiraiya. He had to do various odds and ends some of which he would never be able to forget even if he took an Eraser Egret's egg.

**Eraser Egret: An unusual bird that lays eggs that have the ability to erase memories or behaviors of those that eat it. The bird's meat however erases one's sense's and is therefore not usually recommended for consumption. Bird-Beast, Capture level 26**

Naruto walked off grumbling too himself, thinking of where he should go Hinata probably went home which meant he should too. With that he started to walk heading to his home. While he walked he was surprised to find Jiraiya sitting on a wooden crate in his hand was a large box big enough for a cake. "You're done good," Jiraiya said, Naruto quickly advanced on the old pervert and his hand shot forward but Jiraiya blocked it with a mantis strike. Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled his hand back. He glared at the old man.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto snarled.

"I don't know she was gonna go look for you she had something really nice to give to you." Jiraiya said, Naruto looked at the box then he grinned.

"I get it you forgot," Naruto said, Jiraiya scowled and pointed at Naruto.

"Hey keep it quiet ok? Look you gotta look for her she's probably lost." Jiraiya said, "I'm not exactly sure what'll happen to you if something happens to her after all her father does own a 8-star Restaurant, see ya kid!" Jiraiya got up and walked away.

"H-Hey," Naruto shouted but Jiraiya kept walking. "Dammit, now I gotta go look for that damn princess, I better move," Naruto said and with that he ran forward going through the now diminishing market. As the day was ending so were the market people leaving to wait for the next day to buy product. He had to find Hinata fast though, for sometimes the market wasn't the best place to be at night. Thugs came out preying on anybody too slow to get home stealing hard earned foods that they were too lazy to buy. He gritted his teeth, _'Don't you get into trouble Hinata!'_ He thought as he ran forward to begin his search. "Hinata!" He shouted his voice echoing.

**-Sakura and Ino-**

Sakura put a finger into her ears and she wriggled it around to see if she had any wax, she pulled it out to see none. "Tell me I'm just hearing things but do you hear someone screaming 'hinata' like really loud?" Sakura said. The two were on the way home after a long day of negotiating with their client on their latest job.

"Hmm? Well let's see…" She stopped walking and cupped a hand around her ear Sakura stood there.

"HIIIIINNNAAATAAAA!" A voice shouted.

"Wow whoever is looking for has quite the set of lungs." Ino said.

"Probably that bonehead Naruto, why is looking for her though? Surely he didn't take her here did he? She's a city bumpkin a place like this is waaaaayyy too rough for her." Sakura commented.

"You think so? I think she's got spunk…" Ino said.

"Meh let's go, I want to get home." Sakura said.

**-With Hinata-**

Hinata walked about through the lights looking for Naruto in her hand was a box. This box contained something very special that she was to share with Naruto. However she was new to the market and as such she got lost in its many path's and crossways. She walked down a dark street looking around only street lights illuminating her path. She looked around she wished Naruto was here. She was frightened not so much by the darkness but what could be in the darkness. She continued to walk heading to the next light when she heard it. Low chuckling, Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. She saw the shadows of feet and she stepped back as three men stepped out, big and burly they had various hair-cut's a mohawk, a half bowl, and a spiked mess. They were large black leather coats and boots, one had his hair done up by a bandanna. "What we have here? One hot looking babe, and that box is it what I think it is?" The other two chuckled. "I heard that Rainbow Fruit was being sold today and a girl with white eyes and long hair had a box with some fruit in it."

"Looks like the rumors are right, let's get the bitch and the fruit! I'm sure she'd make a good lay after some of that fruit!" Said the half-bowl, Hinata stood back fear driving out any rational thought. The men advanced on her slowly their hands raised fingers twitching to grasp her.

'_What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, if only Naruto-kun was here!' _she thought desperate. Suddenly Hinata felt her head hit something and she looked up to see a darkened figure. The figure was tall as tall as Naruto and she saw hands appear one fist into the open hand and heard the loud popping of knuckles.

"Tch men like you losers make me sick!" Said a familiar voice Hinata stepped forward, and turned to see the face of Sakura. Hinata smiled in surprise but her smile faded as she saw light silvery strands of hair in Sakura's mass of pink.

"What do you want bitch? Get out of the way you overgrown gorilla!" Said the mohawk. A vein of annoyance throbbed in Sakura's temple.

"Gorilla eh, well funny you say that because this 'gorilla' is gonna show you why gorillas are not to be messed with!" With that she stepped pass Hinata. The three thugs charged at her roaring Sakura got into a stance her arms held low and away from her middle she then clenched on hand into a fist. She ran forward with blinding speed and her arm slammed into their stomachs. The three men had the wind knocked out of them and they flew back into the darkness a loud crash sounding as they hit some wooden crates. "Tch, not even worth 30% of my power," Sakura said she turned to Hinata. "What're you doing here where's that guy what's his name… Naruto?"

"Oh well um… we got separated and things happened um… do you know where he is?" Hinata asked hopeful.

"Sorry girlie we came across you by accident!" Came Ino's voice as she stepped out from the shadows. "Although I've been hearing someone shouting your name for the past 10 minutes, ah what a man to be worried for his partner," Ino said a blush on her face.

"Yeah, yeah now that she mentioned it I do remember hearing your name." Sakura said, "Check in the market that's probably where he's at wouldn't hurt to actually call out for him."

"I-I see… um we're not partners… not really…" Hinata said, "But thank you anyways good-bye!" Hinata ran off to find Naruto.

"She sure is a lucky one getting him, and he's so cute too and he must seriously be-"

"Ok Ino enough of your perverted fantasies let's go home already," Sakura said cutting of Ino's praise the two began to walk away. _'That girl she risked the back alleys to find Naruto… one thing's for sure she has guts… or has no idea where to go around here…'_ Sakura thought.

**-The Market/Near the Coast-**

Naruto sighed as he looked at the water that glistened with the moonlight. He remembered when he was younger being so hungry he jumped in to find some fish. A calling of his blood, he held up a hand and looked at the veins that pulsed gently. "The blood of a king…" He lowered his hand. "I never really thought about that part of me huh? Then again not much to really think about since I don't know anything about my past… maybe one day…" He said, "For now I got to find Ms. Bumble mumble." He inhaled deeply and gave a shout. "HINATAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" his voice echoing so loud that the windows shook and cracked. The echo died. Naruto stood there, waiting for a response. He heard the clack of heels and he turned. Stumbling toward him was Hinata who looked as if she came out of a tornado.

"D-Did you have s-say m-my name so loud N-N… ohhh," Naruto was on her in an instant one hand catching her, the other grabbing the box. He barely inhaled when he caught the scent; drool began to pour from his mouth.

"Whoa is this… Rainbow Fruit? The smell is… so good I can't stop drooling!" Naruto said he almost let Hinata go but he held her tight and he stood up. He saw that the box wasn't even open. "Man my sense of smell is pretty damn good… well," He set the box down and he pressed nudged Hinata's cheek gently. Hinata moaned gently then she opened her eyes. She looked up into the blue eyes of Naruto his figure illuminated by the moonlight. "Hey you ok I guess I overloaded your brain just then… heh heh… ah sorry… I'm… uh… drooling… heh…" Naruto said giving a bashful grin. Hinata looked at the rows of teeth glistening white wet with drool then she realized her position, the drool on her face, and pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry I mean… I'm fine I mean… um…" she mumbled as she drew the distance wiping her face_ 'How embarrassing to wake up to that… but… I was in his arms does that mean that…'_ Hinata drifted into her thoughts while Naruto scratched his head.

"Huh? Well ok… anyway is this really a Rainbow Fruit?" Naruto asked his nose catching the scent again and his mouth began to overflow again. Hinata turned and nodded, "Nice, hey let's go to your place and have some!" Naruto said.

"M-M-My p-p-place, oh… u-um… I… Uh…" Hinata became flustered her face reddening.

"Oh I meant you're hotel not your place of residence," Naruto said grinning a drooly grin.

"Oh… um… y-yes I knew what you m-meant let's go!" Hinata said now looking embarrassed.

**-Jiraiya's home-**

Jiraiya hummed gently as he looked through his special Ocular Vision Goggles made of the materials of a Vision Bat.

**(Vision Bat Capture Level 18, Mammalian beast)**

The bat had special eye film that allowed it to see through any material created by man what it couldn't see through were special metals that was extremely difficult and hard to find in the human world. As such Jiraiya could see well over 100 km and see it as if he was standing right there. Currently his goggles were fixed on a special late night buffet spa. Tonight was a special beautifying dish that was a main attraction for rich women looking to make themselves more beautiful. Jiraiya giggled perversely, his fingers twitching, his mouth curled into a grin, he swore he could smell their heavenly skin so sweet that it made his mouth water. Wait, his mouth was watering. He pulled off his goggles and he turned to see a rather angry Tsunade standing there. Tsunade had tanken off her normal day clothes and wore a tight fitting Yukata. She had a vein throbbing in her temple.

"A-Ah Tsunade I see you found my anniversary gift!" He said nervously.

"Remind me again why I married a perverted, money-grubbing, self-righteous, tactless, booze-hound like you!" Tsuande said, her aura forming a giant woman rippling with muscle and beauty stood behind her, a spiked bone shield in one hand, and a skull embroidered trident in the other.

"Um… that would have us going far back into the past which was a rough and painful one if you remember correctly." Jiraiya said.

"Grrrrr… well…" Tsunade calmed down the woman fading, "You did remember today was our anniversary, so I'll forgive you this time…" Tsunade said, "How's Naruto?" She asked.

"Him? He's fine you shouldn't worry so much," Jiraiya said turning his gaze to a bed dresser on top of said dresser was a picture of Tsunade holding onto a baby Naruto looking very calm and serene.

"One day he'll have to know… about himself… who he is… _what_ he is…" Tsunade said.

"And when that time is close then we'll tell him." Jiraiya said.

"Ok, oh," Tsunade came down to Jiraiya and kissed him gently. "Happy anniversary hubby," she said Jiraiya smiled.

"Well I think my book can wait a week before being published." Jiraiya said.

**-Hyuuga Gourmet Hotel, VIP Room-**

Naruto sat at a table he looked around at the room it was rather large and spacey with a perfect view of the city below from 80 stories up from the ground. Naruto then heard the door opened and he saw Hinata coming out she had an air filter mask on her face presumably to prevent the smell of Rainbow Fruit from making her drool. In her hands was a tray with a lid; presumably the Rainbow Fruit. Naruto thought it worked till his ears picked up the faint sound of sloshing liquids, even with the cover on he could smell the fruit. "I-It's ready I made it just like how Komatsu-san made it." Hinata said. She set it down and opened it Naruto looked at the jello made of rainbow fruit. "Wow… its scent alone gives me an imagination of what it would taste like. I can smell so many different fruits like a fruit salad contained into one fruit." He said "Sit down, and eat," Naruto said. Hinata looked surprised but she nodded and she sat down then she leaned her head forward and pulled off the mask a gush of drool falling onto the floor but neither paid attention. They grabbed a spoon and scooped up the first scoop of Rainbow Fruit. Even Naruto could feel a weight as if the single scoop of gelatinous jello was a large bowlful of fruits. He opened his mouth and placed it in his mouth. _'The moment it touched my tongue I felt a rush of various grapes of different tastes subtle that few could distinguish it.'_ He closed his mouth chewing slowly, _'Each bite brings out a new flavor like a splash of _and his tongue lifted sliding the mashed up jello back onto the main sensors.

'_Now I could feel the taste of apples, McIntosh, Granny Smith, Fuji, Sun Crisp, Liberty, and so many more!'_ He swallowed. _'And yet even as it starts sliding down my throat I can feel the taste of berries, combining to form a wonderful sweet yet slightly sour mix.'_ He felt it in his stomach and his body processed the food at such speed. "Oh man… that was… soooooo gooooooood…" Naruto sighed.

"This is… the best fruit I've ever tasted. So many flavors and yet that was from one bite." Hinata gushed over the fruit.

"I definitely want more of this, you too have some more this is… a victory meal for the Chimeragen job!" Naruto said.

"Y-yes!" she smiled and with that the two continued to eat, unaware of a danger that would soon show its face.

**-The Market bay-**

The sound of an engine roaring pierced the night as a cruiser docked at the market bay, from it came out Choji and Shikamaru both looking ragged. "I can't believe we had to take 7, not one, or two but 7 REST STOPS!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Well uh... the foods gotta get out somehow," Choji said meekly.

"Never mind I hope we made it in time they said that the rainbow fruit was here today," Shikamaru said. A late night bay worker walked by carrying some boxes

"Oh the rainbow fruit? Sorry pal but that sucker got sold earlier today you missed it by 2 hours" the worker adjusted his position and he walked off. Shikamaru stood there his face turning crimson Choji gulped.

"Crap," He ran as fast as he could while Shikamaru gave chase.

"Goddammit Choji I swear that when we get home you won't get a bite to eat! If you do it'd be from yoursefl!" He shouted a wild look in his eyes.

**-?-**

A small man wearing a robe with a cane in hand walked down a hall and turned to a door. He had pale skin and his eyes covered by wrinkles. His mouth seemed to have stiches but as he opened the door he spoke. "my Lord Kabuto I have urgent news, it pertains to the incident 22 years ago," the small man spoke. Standing in front of him was Kabuto a sous chef working for the evil organization known as the Bishokukai. Joejoe heard the light whimpering and keening of an animal as Kabuto picked out pieces of sinew from his… subject.

"That so Joejoe, well then what has happened?" Kabuto asked turning to the man his bare hands soaked in blood a scalpel in hand…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long next chapter will be a while due to me working on other stories...<br>**


End file.
